Fighting For Love
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Dean Ambrose is one of Jerry Lawler's top guys in his organization when they head to Las Vegas for the annual fight. After winning a fight, Dean finds himself fighting for love when he falls for a girl in Paul Heyman's organization. Can he win it all? Dean/OC and others in story. AU Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Britton Sloan smiled as she walked around Las Vegas. She had grew up in Dallas, Texas and was raised by her grandmother when her parents were killed. Her grandmother had died the year before. She had saved up for the year for the vacation to Las Vegas. She had never been and it was amazing to her. She loved the view from her hotel room of the bright lights. It had been the perfect vacation so far.

Paul Heyman watched the young blond from across the street with his associates, Brock Lesner and Antonio Cesaro. He had noticed her first when she checked into the hotel he owned. She was the perfect person for their organization.

"Alright. She's alone in Vegas. All you guys have to do to take her."

"What about family?" Cesaro asked.

"I did my research when she checked in. She has no family. Her parents were killed and her grandmother died last year. That's why she's perfect.." Heyman replied.

"Alright." Brock replied. "Where do you want us to grab her?"

"Her hotel suite and keep her there for now." They nodded and continued to follow her while Paul headed back to the hotel.

Britt headed back to the hotel after a day of shopping. She had a dinner reservation at one of the nicest restaurants in Las Vegas. She smiled as she got out of the elevator and headed toward her room. She never noticed the two men nearby.

Brock nodded to Cesaro as they walked closer to her. She put the key in the door and felt someone grabbed her from behind and push her into the hotel room. She was stunned and turned to see two big guys standing there. She had no idea what they wanted or what they might do to her.

"What…what do you want?" She asked softly. "I don't have a lot of money."

"It's not your money we want." Cesaro said to her. "It's you."

She looked at him. "I don't understand. Why would you want me?"

"You will find out in time." Brock smirked as someone knocked on the door. He walked over and let Paul in.

"Well, I see our guest is here." He smiled. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Paul Heyman. I own this hotel. And these are two of my associates, Brock Lesner and Antonio Cesaro. I'm sure you're wondering why we would tell you our names. Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you." He replied. "I have a proposition for you."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Well, I would like you to come to work for me." He said to her. "I know you have no family alive. You're from Dallas. You graduated from the local community college. You recently got a job with a company there. I want to offer you not a similar position but a position that will certainly accentuate your assets."

She looked at him wondering what he meant. "I see you're confused. Don't worry, it will all make sense. Now we aren't going to stay here much longer. I have a house outside the city that I will take you too and explain the job." He stood up. "Boys, pack her things." He turned to her as the guys started packing. "My car is waiting at the back of the hotel and we will all leave together."

He motioned for Cesaro to carry the suitcase while Brock stood with him and Britt. He opened the door and they all headed out. They took her down the back way where no one would see her.

Once they were in the car, they headed to Paul's house outside the city. Britt wondered what exactly he wanted from her. She didn't really understand. She had no idea her world was about to change.

Dean Ambrose sighed as he sat on the plane with his boss, Jerry Lawler. He looked around the plane at the other men who were apart of Jerry's crew. Seth Rollins, Jimmy and Jey Uso and John Cena. They were all on their way to Las Vegas for the annual meeting of Jerry's associates. He sighed again as he looked out the window. He missed his friend Roman, who left the organization when he got married.

"Alright, here is what is going on when we land." Jerry said to them. "We will check into the hotel and then we have to be at the fight by eight." He looked at John. "You are our best chance this year. So, you better be ready."

"I am sir." John replied. Everyone in the organization knew about the underground fights that were held. Each month, a fight was held. Every organization entered a fighter into it. The winner of the final fight got the purse which usually contained over five hundred thousand dollars and a night with a girl from Paul Heyman's organization.

Roman used to be Jerry's top fighter and winner before he was given permission to leave the organization and get married after his last fight. This year, it was Cena's turn.

Paul Heyman looked around the caged ring. He and Vince McMahon co-held the event. This year they would have four fighters who will fight until two are left for the final. "It's shaping up to be a big event." Vince said to Heyman.

"Indeed it is." Paul replied. "Brock is ready to take any challenger. Is your fighter ready?"

"Dave is more than ready."

"Then we will see who the others have brought and may the best guy win."

"Oh I'm sure Dave will." Vince smiled and walked away. He had two prized fighters in his organization. Both very talented but Dave was the best hope for a win this year.

Paul headed upstairs to one of his executive suites in the hotel. That was where Britt was staying until the fight. Then she would accompany him to the fight where the fighters would see what they were fighting for. He walked in the suite and saw that she was sitting by the window looking out. She had been with him for two years now.

"The lights don't change really." He said as he walked over to her.

"I know. I just like to watch them." She said before turning to face him. "That's what I like about the city."

"I know." He said to her. After taking her to the house, it wasn't long before she was under his control. He had come to think of her as a daughter over the last two years but it didn't change that she was his employee. "So, everything is on for the fight tonight."

"Great." She replied.

"Make sure you look amazing. We want these guys to have a good reason to win."

"Of course." She replied. "I have an appointment in the salon for hair and makeup as always."

"That's good. I'll have Ryback escort you."

"I don't really need someone to accompany me. I've gone by myself before."

"I know but with everyone in town for the fight. I feel better if he escorts you. He will be instructed to stay back and not crowd you."

She sighed. "Alright."

"Great. Then he will be waiting for when you are ready." He said standing up. "I have some final preparations to make. So, I will be here to escort you to the fight about seven thirty."

"Okay." She said as he walked out. She sighed and headed over to make sure her dress was perfect. She had to look amazing tonight. She heard a knock on the door and knew it was Ryback. She walked over and grabbed her purse and opened the door. "I'm ready to go."

"Great." He said. "I don't want to stay longer than I have too."

"Right." She said as she closed the door and they headed out. She hated when they were Vegas and she had to have an escort. But Paul was always worried someone else would take her away if she wasn't watched. She stepped into the elevator with Ryback behind her and headed downstairs. In just a few hours, she would be someone's prize.


	2. Chapter 2

Britt stepped out of the salon after having her hair and make up done. She saw Ryback nearby. "I'm ready to head back up."

"Good. I have to join the others in setting things up. Paul agreed for you to go up to the hotel suite alone."

"Alright." She said as he nodded and walked away. She breathed a sigh of relief that she was alone now. She walked toward the elevator while trying to find her hotel room key. She wasn't watching what she was doing when she bumped into someone and in the process her purse fell on the floor dumping out the contents. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't watching what I was doing."

"That's okay." The stranger said to her. "Let me help you pick up your stuff."

"Thanks." She said as they both bent down to pick it up. "I should have been watching where I was going.'

"Well, yeah but I should have too." Dean laughed as he looked at her for the first time. He was taken back by how beautiful she was. "I'm Dean."

"Britt." She replied as she put everything back in her purse. "It's nice to meet you Dean."

"You too." He said as they both stood up. "So, are you in Vegas on business?"

"I live in Vegas well outside of Vegas." She replied. "What about you?"

"Business."

She smiled at the handsome stranger and then looked at her watch. "Well, I really should get to my hotel room. I have somewhere to be later and I still have to get ready."

"A date?" He asked a little disappointed.

"No, it's a business thing really. But I still have to look my best."

"I don't think you have to do to much work on that. You're beautiful."

She blushed when he said that. "Thank you but I did just come from the salon."

"Well, something tells me you're naturally beautiful. So I doubt the salon had to do much."

She smiled and blushed again. "Well, thank you for that. But I really should get upstairs. Maybe I will see you again."

"I certainly hope so." He said with a smile. She nodded and walked toward the elevator. He watched her walk away and hoped he would see her again.

She walked into the hotel and smiled. She wasn't expecting to meet someone in the lobby. She had been isolated in a way over the last two years. Only really coming into Vegas when there was a fight or for a supervised shopping trip. She checked the time. It was three hours before Paul would come and escort her to the fight.

Dean walked into the hotel suite of his boss. His mind still on the girl from the lobby. "Dean, get ready. We have to be there soon." Seth said to him.

"Right. Sorry." He replied and headed to get changed. He wasn't really looking forward to the fight. He hoped John would win his matches and make it to the final. Once he had changed, he joined the others in the main room and they all headed out. The fight was always held in an undisclosed location that they didn't know until right before the fight.

The car pulled up to the location and a valet opened the door. "Welcome Mr. Lawler." He said when he saw who it was.

"Thank you." Jerry said as he got out and his men followed. Each boss had an assigned seating section. Jerry took his seat with Dean on one side and Seth on the other. Jimmy and Jey were stationed right at the door. John was in a special area where all the fighters were.

"Jerry Lawler. Welcome." Vince said to him as he walked up.

"Thanks for the invite. I expect we will see some amazing fights tonight."

"I think so. Is your new fighter ready? It's been a while since you entered someone."

"I had to find the right one." Jerry replied. "Not everyone can replace Roman. He was the best. I don't think I will ever have another. But Cena is good. I have no doubt that he will perform well."

"We will see." Vince smiled and took his position in the center of the cage. "Welcome gentlemen. I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. We have an excited evening planned. Now, let's bring all our fighters out and they and you can see what they will be fighting for." Vince said as the door opened and all the fighters came in from the special location. They lined up and got ready to see not only the purse which was five hundred thousand dollars and they would see the girl that Heyman had chosen. Vince's associate brought a briefcase to him and Vince opened it. "This is what you are fighting for." He said as he showed each fighter the money. He smiled and closed it after the last one had seen it. "And for this." He said pointing to the other door as it opened it and Paul walked out with Britt. "Now let's get this fight started."

Dean looked at the girl and knew she was the one he met in the lobby. He couldn't believe she was the prize. He watched as she sat by Paul on the other side of the cage.

"First up, Dave Batista vs. Alexsander Rusev." Justin Roberts said as he announced the fighters.

Everyone looked at the cage as Dave and Alexsander stepped into the ring. The bell sounded and they both started punching each other. The room erupted with everyone rooted for their chosen fighter.

Dean watched the fight but he was really watching the girl across the ring. He couldn't understand how she got mixed up with this. And he didn't understand why he was so concerned with her. They had just met. He looked up as Dave made the final punch to Alexsander and was declared the winner.

"Winner Dave Batista of the McMahon Organization." Justin said as Dave's hand was raised in victory. He quickly left the cage as Alexsander was helped out. The next fight was up soon. "Next match, John Cena Vs. Antonio Cesaro."

Dean looked up as Jimmy came rushing over to Jerry. "We have a problem sir." He said to him.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"Cena can't fight. He's doubled over in pain."

"Damn it." Jerry said before turning to Dean. "You will have to fight in his place. I'm not losing this." Dean looked at him. "I know you don't want too but I need you too."

Dean sighed. "Alright." Dean said standing up. He hadn't fought in so long and he wasn't sure he would win but he owed it to Jerry to try. He headed to the back and got ready to take John's place.

Jerry watched as Dean entered the cage and Antonio did too. He hoped Dean won the match. His organization needed the win. The bell sounded and Dean and Cesaro started punching and fighting. Jerry held his breath as Dean took a few punches from Cesaro. It wasn't long before Dean came back and got Cesaro with a few punches. Dean threw one final punch and it knocked Cesaro out.

"Winner Dean Ambrose of the Lawler Organization." Justin said as Dean's hand was raised this time. Dean stepped out of the cage to get some water. He had just finished when he heard the ring announcer. "Now, the final match of the night." Justin said to the group. "Dean Ambrose of the Lawler Organization vs. Dave Batista of the McMahon Organization."

Everyone watched as Dean stepped in the cage followed by Batista. The bell rang and both men started throwing the punches. Jerry held his breath every time Batista got the upper hand on Dean. He wanted Dean to win. Batista threw another punch before Dean came back and started punching him. Dean threw the final punch and everyone grasped as Dave hit the mat out cold.

"Winner Dean Ambrose of the Lawler Organization." Justin announced.

Vince and Paul looked at each other and walked into the cage. "Congratulations Dean Ambrose." Vince said to him. "And for winning, the purse of five hundred thousand dollars and the company of the lovely Britt."

Britt stood up and walked into the cage with the briefcase. She was to present it to the winner. "Congratulations Mr. Ambrose." She said to him as she handed him the briefcase.

"Thank you." He said to her as he took the case. He knew Jerry would get a cut of it. He looked at Britt. He honestly wasn't sure how he felt about winning her. It was an unreal concept to him.

"Mr. Ambrose, you won the money and the night with Britt. There is a hotel suite in my hotel waiting for you to enjoy." Paul said to him. "Britt will be waiting for you in it."

Dean nodded and headed to shower and change. He handed the briefcase over to Jerry for him to take his cut. Now he would get the night with Britt and he was happy about that. Happy that no one else would get to be with her. He just felt overwhelming concern for her. And still didn't understand why.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome! I hope you will continue to like this story.

* * *

Britt walked into the hotel room that Paul had reserved. Her mind went back to the fight and seeing the guy from the lobby. She knew then he had to work for the organization. She had been even more shocked when he got into the cage to fight. She had hoped he didn't get hurt but a part of her wanted him to win. She wanted to spend time with him. She had to hold in her excitement when he was declared the winner.

She heard the door open and knew it was him. She took a deep breath and turned to the door. "Not exactly how I thought we would see each other again." He said when she did.

"I know." She replied. "I didn't either. I didn't know you worked in the organization."

"I have for many years. I don't normally fight in these things but my boss's original fighter couldn't do it." He walked closer to her. "But I'm glad I won."

"You are?" She said holding in her excitement that he was glad..

"Yes." He looked at her. "I can't deny that I'm glad that I was the one who won. I hated the thought of anyone else touching you. Being with you."

She looked at him. "Why? We hardly know each other. We met for a few minutes."

He placed a hand on the side of her face. "I know but it doesn't change that I hated the fact someone else would be with you." He leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling away a little bit. "I can't explain why I feel the need to protect you. But I do."

He kissed her again and smiled against her lips when she kissed him back passionately. He pulled back a little bit. "We have the whole night together. Let's just talk and get to know each other."

"Okay." She smiled. It had been a long time since anyone just wanted to talk to her about herself. She wasn't sure what she was going to say because when she agreed to stay with Heyman, she left her previous life behind. "What did you want to know?"

"Well, I want to know about you. How did you end up in Vegas with Heyman?"

"Well…" She hesitated. She felt him take her hand in his.

"I know you didn't choose to be here."

"I did." She said to him. He looked at her. "Alright. I came here from Dallas on vacation. My parents were killed years ago and my grandmother died about four years ago. I saved up and came here for a vacation. While I was here, I met Paul and he said he had a way for me to make a lot of money. So, I ended up staying here and living at his house for the last two years."

"So really this wasn't your choice. I know Heyman kidnaps girls and somehow brainwashes them into working for him. I've been in this business a long time."

She looked down at her lap and then back up to him. "I guess you would say he kidnapped me. But after everything I made the choice to be here. To be apart of his organization."

"Alright. Fair enough." He said to her.

"So, what about you? How did you end up in this organization?"

He laughed a little bit. "It's not hard to tell. I grew up in Ohio. I met my friends Roman and Seth in high school. We started small time with things before Jerry approached us and offered to let us join his organization. He promised us a lot of money and the three of us wanted to make a lot and be successful. So, we joined his organization and have been there since." He looked at her. "Well, Seth and I are still with him. Roman got to leave the organization when he got married. He fell in love with a girl from here and he wanted to be with her. Paul offered him a deal. One last fight to the death for her hand. Roman won and he and his now wife left the organization and are happy."

"He killed someone?"

"He had too to get the woman he loved. There was no other way." Dean looked at her. "If you love the girl more than anything, you do whatever you have to do to keep her safe and be with her. I would. I would do anything for the girl I loved."

"I guess I understand that. Love is a powerful emotion right?" She replied.

"Yes, it is. One of the most powerful I'm told."

"Have you never been in love like that? Willing to do anything for them."

He looked at her. "I've been in love but willing to do anything not really." He replied. But he knew inside, he felt that about her. He would do anything to keep her safe and keep her protected. He looked at her and smiled when she yawned. "Why don't you lay down? I'm sure it's been a long night for you."

"Will you lay down with me?"

"If that's what you want." She nodded and both laid down.

He looked over at her a little while later and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He got up slowly so he wouldn't wake her. He walked over to the window and looked out at the lights of Vegas. The city was alive at all times of day or night. He glanced back at the bed. He didn't understand why he felt so much for her so fast. But he couldn't let her stay in this life with Heyman. Offered as a prize to the winner of fight. She deserved better. He thought about his life. He was one of Jerry's top guys and he had been for a while. His whole life was the business. Now, he was feeling something he hadn't in so long. But even then, this was something so much stronger than anything he had ever felt. How could he feel this strongly about her? What was it about her that spoke to his soul? It was like he had found the piece of himself that was missing. And he had no idea it was missing until he saw her. Then it was like he was alive, really alive for the first time.

Now, they would be separated in a few short hours. His win only granted him a night with her and the night would soon be gone. She would go back with Heyman to his house outside of the city and he would go back to Texas with Jerry. Could he leave her like that? He looked at the bed one more time and sighed. He knew the answer and it wasn't something anyone would be happy about. He couldn't leave her. He just would have to take her with him.

The thought came so easily to him. He would take her and they would run. Run away from this business. Run away and be together. He just hoped she wanted that too. That she was feeling everything he was. That she was feeling the emotions just as strong as he was.

Britt laid there silently. She had felt him get up and figured he was going to leave. But then she heard the footsteps toward the window and she knew he wasn't gone. She wondered what he was thinking about. He had won the fight and she was the prize. But he was treating her so different from everyone else. He wasn't treating her like she was something he won. He was treating her like she mattered. And that was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Britt shifted in the bed and saw that Dean was standing at the window looking out at the lights. Like she had done so many times. She got out of bed and walked over to the window. "I love to look at the lights of the strip." She said to him.

"They are something." He said as he turned to face her. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't." She replied. "So, I normally look at the lights when I have things on my mind. Something on yours?"

"I was just thinking about the morning."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, when the morning comes, my night with you is up."

"Oh yeah." She replied. "Right."

He looked at her. "But I don't want it to be up."

"You don't want it to be up?" She was trying to follow what he was saying.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm jumping ahead of myself." He laughed. "I mean I don't want you to go."

"Okay?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I want you to leave with me. Leave Heyman's organization and come with me."

"You're kidding right?" She said as she walked away from the window and over to the sofa. "I mean we just met."

"So?" He said following her over. "I thought you felt the connection between us. I was certain you did. Didn't you?"

"Well, yes. I felt it." She replied. "But leaving? Have you really thought that through?"

"Yes, I have. I have thought about it for the last few hours as I looked out at the strip. I can't leave Vegas without you. I can't leave you here. You should be free. Free and be with me."

She looked at him. "You want me to leave Vegas and Paul?"

"Yes. Just walk away from it.'

"I'm not sure that's possible." She sighed. "Dean, I like you a lot and I never thought I would feel that way about anyone. But I know it's not that simple to leave this business." She looked at him. "You told me what your friend, Roman had to do to leave this business. I don't want you to have to do that."

"I won't." He said taking her hand. "I have another way."

"What do you mean?"

"We just run away together. We leave Vegas today and we never look back. We can start over anywhere."

"Just run away?"

"Yes, we just leave. We leave before this night is up and no one will find us. We can go anywhere." He leaned in and kissed her. "I want you to be with me. Come away with me. We can leave right now and be gone before anyone knows we're gone."

She looked at him. What he was saying was so tempting. A chance to start over and get out of this life. And she didn't want him to leave either. She wanted to be with him. But could she really leave? She looked at him again and before she could stop herself. She answered him. "Yes. Yes, I'll leave with you."

He smiled a little and kissed her. "Good. Then let's pack what you have here and leave before anyone knows what we are doing." She nodded and they quickly packed her suitcase.

"What about your stuff?"

"I have that covered." He said to her. He took her hand and they headed out of the hotel. He made sure no one was around and they headed out the back. He would leave her in the car while he ran up and got his things. He knew no one was up yet. He put her in the car and headed up. He quickly grabbed his stuff and headed back out.

He got into the car and drove away. He had to give them enough time before someone would know they were gone. He hoped they would be across the Nevada state line and be in Utah before morning.

Paul and Brock headed to the hotel suite to get Britt. The night was over and Dean's time with Britt was up too. He knocked on the door and waited for Dean to answer it. When he didn't after a few minutes, Paul got out his master key. He put the card in the lock and waited for the click. He opened the door and saw it was empty. He and Brock quickly searched the suite and there was no sign of Dean or Britt.

"Where the hell are they? She knows to stay here until we come for her." He said taking out his phone. He dialed her cell phone and heard the ringing in the suite. He followed it and saw the phone on the night stand by the bed. She would never leave her phone. He hung up. "We need to see Jerry now." Brock nodded and followed him out.

They quickly arrived at the suite where Jerry was staying. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Yes." Jimmy Uso said when he opened the door.

"I need to see Jerry now." Paul said to him.

"One moment." Jimmy said shutting the door. He opened it a few minutes later. "He will see you."

Paul nodded and walked into the suite. He saw Jerry and his men there but no Dean or Britt. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Where are who?" Jerry asked him.

"Where is Dean Ambrose? And where did he take Britt?" Paul asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jerry replied. "I haven't seen Dean since he won the fight and a night with her."

"Well, Brock and I went to the suite as always after the night and no one was there and Britt's phone was on the night stand."

"And?" Jerry asked. "Maybe Dean decided to take her to breakfast since they spent the night together."

"No." Paul replied. "Britt knows the rules. She stays in the suite until myself and Brock come to get her. She knows not to leave." He looked at him. "So, where did your employee take my possession?"

"I don't know what going on." Jerry said as he picked up his phone and dialed Dean's. It went straight to voicemail. He left a message. "No answer"

"Was this your plan?" Paul asked him. "Win the fight and then take my possession? Britt belongs to me. You and your organization have no right to keep her from me or take her. So, I want her now."

"Paul, I'm well aware that Britt belongs to you. I'm not trying to take or keep anything. I honestly don't know where Dean is. But I'm sure he will be here or in the suite and she will be too."

"He better." Paul said walking to the door. "I expect her to be back in my possession in two hours." He nodded to Brock and they walked out.

Jerry turned to his men. "Find Dean before this gets worse." Jimmy and Jey nodded and headed out. Jerry turned to Seth. "You call Dean and see if he will pick up for you. And you find out where he is."

"On it sir." Seth said dialing Dean's number. He waited for him to pick up. When it went to voicemail, he left a message. "He's not picking up. I'm sorry sir."

Jerry sighed. "Call Roman and see if he has heard anything. Then you and Cena go try to find him too."

Seth nodded and dialed Roman's number. "Yeah." Roman said when he picked up.

"It's Seth. Have you seen or heard from Dean?"

"No." Roman replied. "Why? What's going on?"

Seth sighed. "Dean is missing. He won a fight last night and a night with Heyman's girl. This morning, Heyman went to get her and she and Dean were gone. He's not happy Roman."

Roman sighed. "I haven't heard from him. But if I do, I will call you."

"Thanks." Seth said hanging up. He looked at Jerry. "Roman hasn't heard from him."

"Alright. Go find him." Seth nodded and he and Cena walked out of the suite. He hoped they found Dean and Britt soon. Heyman wouldn't be happy losing a girl. He never was. And he would make Dean pay if he took her.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Since I haven't had a chance to post any chapters since Friday, I am posting two today. Hope you like them!

warning:sexual content

* * *

Dean looked over at Britt as they drove. He had no idea where they were going to go. He had to get them somewhere where no one would find them. He thought about Roman. They would be safe there for now. He thought about calling him but decided to surprise him instead. He picked up his phone and saw he had many calls and messages from Seth, Jerry and others. He sighed. They knew he and Britt were gone. And they would soon realize they had left Nevada.

"Are they looking for us yet?" He heard from the passenger seat and looked at her.

"I'm sure they know we're gone but I'm not sure they know we left Nevada. But they will." He looked at her. "You don't regret leaving with me, do you?"

"No. I just don't want you hurt."

He smiled and took her hand. "I promise. Everything will be fine." She nodded as they continued to drive. toward an unknown destination.

Jerry sighed as his men came back to the hotel. "You didn't find anything?"

"No. No sign of them anywhere."

"They couldn't have just disappeared. Did you check the airport, bus station, car rental?"

"Yes. Dean did rent a car but he gave a false name and ID." Seth replied. "The clerk remembered him"

"Did you ask where the car was going? Or if it had a GPS?"

"The clerk said Dean didn't say where he was going but that he would drop the car off at the rental place where he was going. It doesn't have a GPS."

Jerry thought. "Track Dean's phone. I put GPS in all your phones." Jimmy nodded and brought up everything on the laptop.

"According to Dean's GPS, he's in Carson City."

"Carson City?" Jerry asked. "Then you and Jey go there and find him."

"Yes, sir." Jimmy said as they walked out of the room.

Jerry hoped the GPS was right and that Dean was in Carson City. And that he had taken Britt there for a day trip. But something told him that wasn't the case.

Paul had watched Jerry's men looking the city over and he had his men follow them. He would get to Dean first and he would pay for taking what belonged to him. "Carson City." Cesaro said walking in. "That's where they think he is."

"Then go there and bring him and Britt back." Paul said to him. "I want her back here. She belongs to me and no one is taking her from me." He nodded and headed out toward Carson City.

Dean sighed as they pulled into a low class motel in Oklahoma. He had dumped his cell phone and had gotten a disposal one that was untraceable. He walked into the motel and used an fake name and ID and paid cash for the room. He would have the motel return the car and he would get another one. He had to make sure no one could find them.

"Here we go." He said as they walked into the motel room. "I know it's not as nice as the one in Vegas but this motel is low key and no one will think we are here."

"It's great." She said as she looked around and then turned to him. "Anywhere I'm with you, is perfect."

He smiled and put the bags down and walked over to her. "I feel the same." He said and kissed her. He felt her deepened the kiss. He pulled away and looked at her. "I don't want to rush this."

"You aren't." She smiled. "I'm here with you because I want to be. And I want you. This isn't rushing anything."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I just wanted our first time together to be perfect."

"It's perfect because I'm with you. That's all I need."

"Are you sure about this?"

She leaned in this time and kissed him. "Yes, I'm sure." He kissed her back passionately.

He felt her hands on his shirt and he helped her pull it over his head. It landed on the floor and he moaned as she ran her hands over his chest. She placed a kissed on his chest right over his heart. He pulled her to him and turned her to where her back was to him. He unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor. He kissed her neck and then her shoulders. She moaned as he did. He moved his hands around her and on her breasts. She moaned as he massage them through the black lace bra she wore. He moved his hand to the back of it and unhooked it. She moaned as he ran his hands over her.

She turned to face him and kissed him. Her hand moved down to the button on his pants and she unbuttoned them and unzipped them. He moaned when he felt her hand wrap around him and she started to stroke him gently.

"God, don't stop." He moaned out. She smiled and kissed him. He felt himself getting close as she continued. He groaned when she pulled away.

"Not yet." She said softly. She backed away and removed the rest of her clothes. She stood in front of him. "I don't want you to do that until you're in me."

He walked over to her and pulled her to him. He kissed her as she helped him remove the rest of his clothes. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with his body. He kissed her lips and then moved to her neck. He slowly made his down her body kissing every inch of her. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and brought his hand to the other one. He switch between them and then moved down. He kissed her stomach and moved further down.

She moaned as he did. "Oh god,." She moaned as she felt his mouth on her most intimate place. She felt his tongue inside and moaned even more. She grabbed at the sheets on the beds as he continued. She felt the familiar feeling inside her. She groaned when he pulled away.

"Not yet." He said repeating the words she had said to him earlier. He leaned down and kissed her. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes, I want you." She said pulling him to her and kissing him passionately.

He placed himself at her and slid inside. Both moaning as he did. He started thrusting in and out of her. "Oh, god. That feels great." She moaned out. "Harder. Please harder."

He increased his pace as he continued. "God, you feel incredible." She said as he continued. "I love the feel you inside. So hard and huge." She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him to her and causing him to go deeper inside. "Yes, oh, god, yes. This is amazing." She moaned out as he continued

He couldn't stop himself from increasing his pace as she continued to talk dirty. The fact that she was, made him want her so much more. He felt himself getting close to the edge. He thrusted into her two more times before they both came together. He continued to thrust in her as they rode out their passion together. He leaned down and kissed her before pulling out.

"Oh my god." She said as they laid there. "That was amazing." She looked at him. "I mean it. I've never felt anything like that before."

He laughed and leaned over and kissed her. "That's always good to hear." He smiled. "You were pretty amazing yourself."

She smiled and moved to rest her head on his chest. "I'm glad we didn't wait anymore." She said as she did. She moved to look at him "But you realize now, I'm not going to get enough of you. I'm going to want you all the time."

He laughed. "I'm sure I can handle that." He replied. "But you know, we have to leave eventually."

"I know." She said and kissed him. "But that doesn't mean we don't have the night to be together. Again and again." She smiled and moved to where she was on top.

"You are insatiable." He laughed as she slid him inside her.

"You'll get use it." She whispered and started to move up and down on him as they made love again.

He looked over at her afterwards as she slept. They would leave out early in the morning and head toward Roman's. They still had a good drive to get to Miami but they would be safe there for a little bit.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Jerry sighed as Jimmy and Jey returned with the news that Dean wasn't in Carson City. "He apparently made sure his phone was there but he wasn't. He is trying to throw off the trail." Jimmy said to him.

"I realize that." He replied. "I just don't understand why Dean would do this. He doesn't even know Britt. And he knows she belongs to Heyman. I just don't understand."

"Paul Heyman is here boss." Cena said as he walked in.

"Thank you." Jerry replied. He looked up as Paul walked in with Brock and Cesaro.

"I take it you haven't heard anything?" Paul asked.

"No, I haven't. I have had my men looking for him." He replied. "They have looked here and Carson City. I have also asked my associates all over the country to look out for them as well."

"Well, it's not enough." Paul replied. "My organization is looking for them as well. And we will find them and Britt will come back to me and Dean will be dead." He said to him. "I will not tolerate someone taking what is mine. He will be killed. No way around it."

Jerry sighed. "I know that's what you will do." He said. "But you don't know why they left. There could be a reason."

"Britt wouldn't leave me willingly. She belongs to me. Dean has kidnapped her and he will pay for that."

Jerry couldn't do anything but nod. He would have his people looking everywhere for them. He hoped he could find them first and then get Britt back to Paul. He wasn't sure he could keep Dean from harm but he would try.

Dean looked at Roman's house as they pulled into the driveway. It had once belonged to Roman's cousin who was high up in the organization. He had arranged for Roman's fight to get the girl. If it wasn't for him, Roman would have been killed.

"Alright. Here we are." Dean said to Britt.

She looked at the house. "Are you sure about us staying here?" She asked. "I don't want trouble for your friend."

"Don't worry. We will be safe here long enough for me to figure out our next move." She nodded and waited for him to open the door. Once he had, she took his hand and they headed up to the front door. He knocked on it and waited for someone to answer.

"Dean?" Roman said when he opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here? Do you know everyone is looking for you?"

"I figured they were." He said walking in holding Britt's hand. "I knew it was just a matter of time."

"What the hell is going on?" Roman asked him looking at the girl who was with Dean.

"It's a long story."

"Then tell me." Roman said to him.

"Why don't I take...?" A brunette said walking up. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Britt."

"Britt." The girl smiled. "Why don't I take Britt into the kitchen. And you boys can talk."

"Thanks, Edie." Dean said to her. She nodded and headed into the kitchen.

Roman looked at Dean once the girls were gone. "Alright. What the hell is going on?"

Dean sighed. "I won the fight and then a night with Britt, she's Heyman's trophy girl. I like her a lot. In fact, I'm certain I'm in love with her. I couldn't leave her there."

Roman sighed. "You have known her how long?"

"Three days. I love her Roman. And I will do anything to protect her. I couldn't leave Vegas with Jerry and leave her behind. And you know Heyman will never let her go. It had to be this way."

"Do you realize the ramifications of this? Jerry is looking for you. And Heyman too. You have to contact Seth and let him know you're fine and then he will tell Jerry."

"I can't do that." Dean said with a sigh. "I can't let anyone know where I am or how I am. Roman, you can't tell anyone."

Roman sighed. "Do you realize the position you are putting me and Edie in? We will be in danger too. I killed a man to make sure she and I would be free from that. Dean, this is so complicated."

"I know." He sighed. He knew Roman wasn't happy about them being there. "Alright. Just let us stay tonight while I figure something out. And then tomorrow I will be gone with her and it will be like I was never here. No one will know. We will leave tomorrow."

"Alright. You can stay here tonight but tomorrow you have to leave. Dean, you're my best friend but I can't risk Edie. I know you understand that."

"I do."

"Good." Roman said. "Let me show you to the guest room." Dean nodded and followed him.

Edie looked at the girl in front of her. "So, Britt, how did you met Dean?"

"He was walking through the hotel lobby and bumped into me. Then he was the fighter for the fight that night that I was the prize for. He won and he won a night with me."

She looked at her. She knew now that she was a Heyman girl. "Who did you work for?"

"Paul Heyman." Britt replied. "Dean said you use to work for him."

"I did then I fell in love with Roman." Edie smiled. "And he managed to win the fight and keep me."

"Dean told me." Britt replied. "Did you fall in love with Roman fast?"

Edie smiled. "I did. I knew he was the one. And when he told Heyman that he would do anything to get me. I knew he loved me too. I never wanted him to kill anyone but Heyman said the fight was to the death. And Roman just happened to be the winner and Heyman's guy, CM Punk was the loser." She looked at Britt. "Do you love Dean? Are you in love with him?"

Britt smiled. "I am. I love him already. I know we only met three days ago but I do."

Edie nodded as the guys came in the kitchen. "Food is ready." They nodded and they all headed into the dining room.

"So, I talked to Dean and they are leaving in the morning." Roman said to his wife as they got ready for bed.

"You can't let them leave." Edie said to him.

"Edie, they can't stay here. We would be in danger if they did. Everyone is looking for them. Jerry and Paul. We can't get involved. So I told Dean they could stay tonight and that was it."

"You really are going to let them leave and be at the mercy of Paul Heyman?" She asked him. "Call Dwayne and see if he can help."

"I'm not putting him in that position." He replied. "He put his reputation on the line for us and it worked out. But I'm not letting him do it again. Dean should have thought about everything before he took this girl."

She looked at her husband. "I thought you were a romantic. Can't you see they love each other? We have to help them. Give them the same chance we got."

He sighed and looked at his wife. "I am a romantic but not if it puts you and I in danger. I'm not risking your life for anything. Dean can figure this out. They are this close to the Caribbean. He can book them on a flight and they can be there and away from here."

"Don't you think that is traceable?" She asked him.

He sighed. "Well, then they can get fake passports and leave. Edie, you have to understand. Dean is doing what he has to do for her. I'm doing what I have to do for you. I'm going to protect you. And that means not letting Dean and Britt stay longer than tonight."

"I think you're wrong. They need our help."

"Fine. How about this? I call Dwayne and get him to get them fake passports. Then we have done our part."

"Alright." She replied as they laid down. She was determined to help Dean and Britt. They deserved a chance to be together and happy. They deserve to have the same chance that she and Roman got. And she would make sure they got it.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Dean looked at Britt once they were in the guest room. "Roman is afraid for Edie with us here. So we will be leaving tomorrow."

"Where will we go?" She asked him.

"I don't know yet but I will come up with something. I'm not letting you go back to Heyman and I'm not letting anything happen to you or me."

She sighed. "I hate that you're in this. Maybe I can explain that it was my idea and you wont be hurt. Then you can go on with your life."

"No." He said walking over to her. "I'm not leaving you for anything. I'm going to protect you. I don't care what happens. I will never leave you" He kissed her. "I love you Britt and I'm never letting you go."

She couldn't help but smile. "I love you too. I just didn't want you to be hurt."

"I will be okay. Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise." She nodded as they laid down. She hoped he was right. She wanted to protect him like he wanted to protect her.

Paul looked around at his men. "How can two people disappear and no one can find them?"

"We are trying boss." Cesaro said to him. "But Dean is covering his tracks well."

"I want them found. And I don't want excuses. Get me Vince McMahon." Brock nodded and dialed his number.

Paul sighed. He wanted them found and now. He was losing money and that was something he wasn't going to take. He would get Vince to help and some of the other associates too. He heard the knock on the door and motioned for Brock to open it.

"Paul, you said it was important?" Vince said walking in.

"Yes. One of Lawler's guys has taken off with my property."

"What do you mean?" Vince asked him.

"Dean Ambrose, the one who won the fight, has taken off with Britt. No one knows where they are and no one has seen them since I delivered Britt to him as his prize."

"Do you contact Jerry?"

"I did. He has no idea where Dean is and he and his men are looking also. I want him found and I want Britt brought back to where she belongs. Here. She is my property. She belongs to me and he is stealing. He has to pay for that." Paul replied. "So, I want them found and I want her back safely and I want him brought back here too. He will face death for taking her."

Vince nodded. "I will get my people on it."

"Thank you." Paul replied to him. Vince nodded again and walked out. Paul picked up the phone and called some other associates and they agreed to help too. He hoped they found them soon.

Roman woke up early the next morning and met Dwayne to get the passports. He was grateful that Dwayne agreed to help. He wanted this done. Edie wasn't happy about him telling Dean and Britt they had to leave but he was just trying to protect her.

"Alright. Passports." He said as he walked in the house. "So, they can leave as soon as possible."

"I think you're not being a good best friend." Edie said to him. "I remember Dean and Seth helping us."

"I didn't take you and run away. I told Heyman I wanted you and he agreed to the fight to the death."

"But if he hadn't agreed, you would have ran away with me. I know you would have. That's what Dean is doing. He did the only thing he could to save Britt."

He sighed. "I know you're a romantic Edie. But this is for the best. They have the passports and they can take a flight to any island in the Caribbean. And they will be safe there. And we will be safe here."

"Alright. I get it. You want them gone." She said to him. "But you better hope this works. Because I like Britt. She's nice and she loves Dean and he loves her. They deserve to be happy."

"So, you have said many times."

"It's the truth." She said as Britt and Dean walked in. "Morning."

"Morning." Dean said to her. "I have everything packed and ready to go. So we will be gone in a few hours."

"Great." Roman replied. "I had Dwayne make you fake passports. You can go to the Caribbean and be safe." He said handing them to Dean.

"Thanks." He said taking them. "And thanks for letting us stay here. I hope it doesn't cause trouble for you."

"I hope it doesn't either." Roman said.

"It's no trouble. You are more than welcome to stay." Edie said to them.

"Thanks but we probably should get going. Thanks again for everything." Dean said to them. He hugged Edie and then looked at Roman. "Thanks again."

Roman nodded and watched as they walked out the door. He looked at Edie. "See? It's fine."

"Yeah. You better hope nothing happens to them or I will be unhappy. And you don't like me unhappy." He nodded.

Dean looked at Britt. "Roman told me about the passports last night and I booked us on a flight for Aruba. We should be safe there."

"Great." She smiled.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." She nodded as they got into the cab and headed to the airport. They boarded the plane for Aruba and were on their way.

Jerry looked at Seth. "So, there has been no word from him? To anyone?"

"No sir." Seth replied. "I hoped he would get in touch with me but he hasn't. And when I talked to Roman, he said he hadn't seen him either. So I don't know where he is."

Jerry sighed. "Does Dean realize what is going to happen when they are found?" He asked Seth. "And you can bet Heyman won't stop until he finds them. Then he will bring Britt back to Vegas and Dean too. But she will be safe and Dean will be dead."

"I think he knows that." Seth replied.

"Then he should have come to me like Roman did. And I could have tried to help with the situation and hopefully came up with a plan that was safe for him and Britt." He looked at Seth and the others. "You guys are important to me. I don't want you hurt. But you know the danger of this business. But I still will do everything in my power to keep you all from harm. And I can't do that for Dean if he doesn't call or anything."

"I will keep trying to contact him and I will call Roman again." Seth replied.

"Great." He looked at the others. "Now, the rest of you. Try to find them." They nodded and headed out. He hoped they could find Dean before Heyman. It was the only way to possibly safe Dean's life.

Roman sighed as his phone rang and he saw it was Seth. "Hey, man."

"Hey. Have you heard from him?" Seth asked.

"No." Roman replied.

Seth sighed. "We have to find him before Heyman. You know Heyman will kill him if he finds him first."

"I know that."

"Jerry wants to find him first and try to save him. So, Roman, if he does contact you, please call Jerry."

"I will." Roman replied. He hated lying to Seth.

"Roman, we have been friends for a long time. You, me and Dean. Are you sure you don't know where he is?"

"Seth, we both want to protect Dean. So, I haven't seen him."

Seth knew immediately that meant Roman had. "Alright. Just if you hear from him, please have him contact Jerry."

"I will." He said hanging up. He looked at Edie. "I think Seth knows he was here."

"Well, we don't know where they went." Edie replied.

"But they could come here. This is what I was trying to avoid."

She looked at her husband. "Roman, I don't think we will be in any trouble for helping Dean and Britt. I don't regret it. The only thing I regret is how you were. How you made them leave before they had any concrete plan."

"Edie, I'm not going to get into this with you anymore. They are gone and hopefully in the Caribbean and no one will know." He said before walking out of the room. She sighed. She hoped Dean and Britt were safe. Wherever they were.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

* * *

"We have a lead." John said walking in Jerry's hotel suite.

"Where?" Jerry asked.

"A hotel in Oklahoma." John replied. "But that was a few days ago when they were there."

"Alright. You and Seth head there. Jimmy and Jey, you both will stay here with me. Once you know for certain it was Dean. You call me and we will come. He must be making his way somewhere." John and Seth nodded and headed out. Jerry sighed. He hoped Heyman didn't have this lead.

Paul looked up as Vince's son in law, Hunter walked in with Batista and Orton. "What? Do you have a lead?"

"We do." Hunter replied. "We have traced Dean to Oklahoma. But he was only there one night a few days ago."

"That's enough for me. I will fly there immediately." Paul said standing up. "I expect you to continue to try to him"

"We have orders from Vince to do that." Hunter said walking out.

Paul called Brock and Cesaro and they headed to the airport. He looked at the map as they were in the jet. If Dean was in Oklahoma, he was making his way somewhere. But there were tons of destinations. But he would find him and make him pay.

Vince looked up as Hunter returned. "Did you tell Heyman about Oklahoma?"

"Yes." Hunter replied. "Are you sure you don't want to tell him more?"

"No." Vince replied. "I have plans to destroy Heyman and own the Vegas fighter market. If I can get that girl first, I can use her to get him out."

"What about Ambrose?" Hunter asked.

Vince thought about it for a minute. "I don't care what you do to him when you find them."

"Britt will want him alive."

"Yes, she will." Vince agreed. He thought again. "Alright. When you find them, bring them both back. We will offer to protect them from Heyman in exchange for Britt helping us get Heyman out of Vegas."

Hunter nodded. "I have Dave and Randy getting ready to head to Miami. My contact said Dwayne helped them get fake passports. So we will talk to him."

"Good." Vince said as Hunter walked out. He smiled once he had left. He couldn't wait until he could get Heyman out of the fighting scene in Vegas. Dean Ambrose taking that girl was a sign. A sign that it was time to put his plan into effect.

John and Seth arrived in Oklahoma and headed to the hotel. "I guess Dean wanted to make sure no one found him." John said when he saw the run down hotel.

"Well, if you kidnapped a girl from Paul Heyman, wouldn't you lay low?" Seth asked him.

"You're right." He replied as they walked into the lobby.

"Can I help you?" The desk clerk asked them.

"We were told this man stayed here a few days ago." John said showing the picture to the clerk.

"He checked in and got a room for one night. The next morning, he was gone."

"Did he leave anything in the room? Anything that might tell you where he was going?"

"No." The desk clerk replied. "The only thing that was obvious about that room was that he wasn't alone and he and his girl were having good sex."

"Thank you." Seth said to him. He and John walked out and back to the car. "Well, the only thing we learned from this was that Dean and Britt slept together."

"Yeah." John said as he picked up the phone and dialed Jerry. He told them to ask around the town for more information and see if they knew anything.

Paul and his men watched John and Seth leave and then they headed into the motel. "I can't believe he brought her here. Does he not have class?" Paul said when he saw the motel. He walked in with his men and eyed the desk clerk.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for this man. I was told he stayed here." He said showing Dean's photo.

"Yes, he was here. Stayed for a night and then left."

"Was this girl with him?" He asked showing Britt's photo.

"I only caught a glimpse but yeah it looks like her. I hope they aren't siblings."

"They aren't. She's my daughter and he is the man who took her."

The clerk looked at him. He should have figured it was some guy who ran off with his girlfriend. "So, he ran off with your daughter?"

"Yes. I didn't approve of their relationship and he took her. So now I am trying to find them."

"Well, I don't know much. They stayed here and left in the morning."

"Thank you." Paul said. "If you or anyone remembers anything else, will you please call me? I'm very worried about my daughter." He said giving his card to the clerk and walking out.

"Your daughter?" Brock asked him.

"She's like my daughter and it makes people want to help if you explain that your daughter's no class boyfriend, who you don't approve of, has taken off with her." Brock nodded and they headed to a nicer hotel. Paul wanted them to ask around town for Dean and Britt.

Hunter, Dave and Randy arrived in Miami and headed to see Dwayne. "Hunter, what can I do for you?" He asked him when they showed up.

"We understand that you got fake passports for some people."

Dwayne looked at him. "I did. Why? What's going on?"

"Dean Ambrose took off with Heyman's girl, Britt. Heyman wants to find them and get her back and killed Ambrose. We want to prevent anything from happening to them. So, where were they going?"

Dwayne sighed. "I never met them. Roman asked me to get the passports. He gave me the pictures and I got the passports done. I never met Dean or the girl."

"So, you gave the passports to Roman?"

"Yes and I assume he gave them to Dean."

"What name did you put on them?" Hunter asked.

"Jon and Sabrina Good."

"Thank you Dwayne." Hunter said as they left.

Dwayne picked up the phone and called Roman. He quickly told him about Hunter wanting to find Dean and protect him from Heyman.

"Great." Roman said when he hung up the phone.

"What?" Edie asked.

"Hunter is here with his guys. He wants to find Dean and Britt and keep them safe from Heyman. And Dwayne told him what the names are on the passport. So, now Hunter and his guys can trace it."

"You have to call Dean and warn him." She said to him.

"Why? Hunter is more powerful than Jerry. He can protect Dean and Britt more."

She looked at him. "Do you really think Hunter wants to protect them? No, he wants something and he wants to use Dean and Britt."

"I don't know." He replied. "All I know is I'm trying to protect you. And the sooner all of this ends with Dean and Britt, the better." She sighed and nodded. She would just try to warn Dean and Britt herself. They deserved a chance at happiness. And she hoped she could help.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Dean looked at Britt as they sat in the hotel room in Aruba. "So, what do we do now?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He replied. "We stay here in Aruba until we figure something out."

"Do you think anyone will find us?"

"I don't know. I hope not. But you can never know with this business."

"Yeah." She replied. "Well, since we are here, how about we go to the beach and enjoy this time. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Alright." He smiled and took her hand and they headed out. He hoped no one found out where they were. But he had a feeling that eventually someone would.

"So, you have them in Oklahoma and that's it?" Jerry asked Seth and John.

"Yes." Seth replied. "Do you think they might have gone to Miami?"

"You said you talked to Roman."

"I did but that doesn't mean he wasn't covering for Dean."

"Alright. We will head to Miami and talk to Roman. Hopefully he can help us."

Brock watched as they left the hotel and headed toward the airport. Once he saw they were heading to Miami, he called Paul and told him. They would follow them and hoped it would lead them to Dean. Paul told him to get on the plane and go to Miami. He and the others would followed.

Hunter and the others boarded a plane for Aruba. They had traced the passports and knew that was where Dean and Britt were. They didn't need to talk to Roman. "Once we get to Aruba, we find them. Vince wants them brought back to Vegas unharmed. We will explain things to them and they take them back. Under no circumstances are they to be hurt."

"Of course." Batista replied. Hunter nodded. He hoped they got to them before anyone else got there.

Brock managed to arrive in Miami before Jerry and his guys and headed to Roman's house. He knew he had to know where Dean had taken Britt. He pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door.

"Brock?" Edie said when she opened the door and saw him standing there. She heard footsteps behind her and felt Roman's hand on her back.

"What do you want Brock?" Roman asked him.

"I want to know where Dean took Britt. I know they were here so don't lie to me." He said walking past them into the house.

"We don't know where they are." Roman replied. "You can leave."

"I don't think so." He said turning to them. "We know they stayed here and you helped them. So where did they go?"

"We don't know." Edie replied. "That's the truth."

Brock looked from her to Roman. He walked over to her. "Well, you sure got prettier." He smiled. "And bolder."

"Stay away from her." Roman said to him. "I mean it."

He looked at Roman and smirked evilly. "Here is how this will go." He said as he grabbed Edie. "You tell me where they are or I will take her in Britt's place. I'm sure Paul would love to have her back in his employment."

"That's not happening." Roman said moving toward him. "I won that fight for her. Heyman let her go. She doesn't belong to him anymore."

Brock tightened his grip on Edie. "I'm warning you Roman. I won't hesitate to hurt her and take her with me. Now tell me where they are."

Roman looked at Edie and how scared she looked. He had to protect her. "Alright. We got them fake passports and they went to the Caribbean. I don't know where he was taking her."

"What are the names on the passport?"

"Jon and Sabrina Good." He said.

"Good." Brock kissed Edie on the cheek and pushed her to Roman. "Thank you." He said walking out.

Roman held Edie tight to him. "I'm sorry." He said to her. "I'm sorry he was here."

She pulled away and looked at him. "It wasn't your fault." She replied. "I should have waited for you to open the door."

"It's over now. He will go to find Dean and Britt." Roman said. He hated Dean for putting them in this position. He knew them staying here was a bad idea. He had to protect Edie and he would with everything in him.

Brock got into the car and phone Heyman on the plane. He told him that they had gone to the Caribbean under assumed name. He gave the names to Heyman and was told to wait at the airport for them.

Dean looked out at the ocean as he and Britt sat on the balcony. "It's pretty here." He heard her say.

"It is." He replied. "I hope we can stay here."

She looked at him. "You're worried they will find us right?"

"Yes, I am." He sighed.

She looked out at the ocean. "Do you regret this?" She asked him softly. "Do you regret taking me from that?" She looked at him. "It's okay if you do. I don't blame you. You're in danger because of me and so are your friends. And I'm sorry."

He moved to where he was in front of her. "I don't regret anything. I am worried they will find us. But I don't regret anything. I love you Britt and I'm not letting anything happen to you. I will always protect you." He leaned in and kissed her. "Always."

She couldn't help but smile. She kissed him back passionately and stood up. She took his hand and led him into the room. They were soon making love.

Hunter walked into the hotel lobby. It was one of the nicest hotels in Aruba. He hoped he had better luck there. He motioned for Randy to talk to the desk clerk.

Randy walked up to the clerk. "Excuse me." He said to her.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"I'm looking for two people and I was hoping you had seen them." He said taking out the picture.

"Why are you looking for them?" She asked.

"The girl is my sister and the guy is her boyfriend. My father doesn't approve of their relationship so, the guy took off with my sister. I traced them to Aruba. I want to find them before my father can. Please." He said giving her a seductive smile.

She smiled back. "Give me a minute." She said typing something in the computer. She quickly handed him a key. "They are in room 4582. This is just between us."

"Of course." He said taking the key. He walked back over to Hunter. "This is their room."

Hunter nodded and they headed upstairs. He had people keeping an eye on Heyman and Jerry. He wanted to know their every move. They got off the elevator and headed toward the room. They got to the door and Hunter heard the noise inside. He looked at Randy and Dave. "I guess we wait. Let's check into a room. Dave, you stay here. Make sure no one comes here. We will check in and then come back here." They nodded and did as he asked.

He hoped he could convince Dean and Britt that they wanted to protect them from Heyman. They would protect them until they got what they wanted. Which was Heyman gone. Once he was gone, Vince would decide what to do with Dean and Britt.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Jerry and his men arrived in Miami and went to Roman's house. Something told him that Roman knew more than he was saying. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Jerry, hey." Roman said when he answered. "I guess you're here about Dean too."

"I am." Jerry replied as he and the others walked in. "I know you know something. So please tell me. I want to stop anything from happening to them."

Roman sighed. "Alright. They came here and I had Dwayne give them new passports. Dean said something about the Caribbean."

"What names were on the passports?" He asked as Seth got out the laptop.

"Jon and Sabrina Good."

Seth nodded and looked up the information. "Aruba."

"Thanks."

"You should know that Hunter talked to Dwayne and he's on his way to Aruba. Brock was here and he got out of me where they were. So they are all going to get them."

Jerry sighed. "Roman, you should have called me immediately. You know I would protect Dean and everyone."

"I know but Dean made me promise."

"Well, let's just pray I get there and can stop Hunter or Heyman from hurting them."

"Hunter told Dwayne he doesn't want to hurt them. He wants to help protect them."

"Well, I don't think that's the case but let's hope Hunter can help if Heyman gets there before I do." Jerry said and motioned for everyone to leave.

Edie looked at her husband. "This isn't going to end well is it?"

"I don't know." He replied. "I hope so. But I get the feeling that Dean and Britt are in for a rough road and someone might not make it."

She nodded. She remembered how it was when she was with Heyman. She really hoped Dean and Britt could get away like she and Roman had.

Hunter knocked on the door of the room and waited for someone to answer. He nodded to Randy to get ready. The door opened and they pushed their way in.

"Well, Dean, it seems you have caused quite a stir." Hunter said when he turned to see Dean standing by the door with Dave and Randy there.

"I did what I had to do." He replied.

Hunter nodded and walked in further. He saw Britt sitting on the bed. "Britt." He said to her. "You know Paul is coming for you."

She sighed. "I figured." She replied. She looked from Dean to Hunter. "Dean had nothing to do with this. I talked him into taking me away."

"No. I wanted to get away with her and I did." Dean said quickly.

Hunter nodded to Randy and he and Dave made Dean sit in the chair. "I think you both wanted to leave and you did. Now Heyman wants you both. He wants you back Britt. You are his property. Dean, he wants you dead." He moved a chair in front of Dean and sat down. "I can help you both if you let me."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Vince wants to take Heyman down and his organization too. Dean, you and Britt can help us do that. So, Vince is offering to protect you both if you help us take Heyman down."

Britt looked at Dean. She didn't know if they could trust Hunter. She knew he and Vince were friends with Paul. But if he could protect them, then it would be all the better.

"I need to speak with Britt." Dean said to them. "Once I talk to her, I will have an answer for you."

Hunter looked at him. "Fine. We will be right outside so don't even think about trying to leave. Oh, and so you know, Heyman and his guys are on their way here." He motioned to Randy and Dave and they walked out.

Dean looked at Britt after they left. "What do you think? I know Hunter and Vince are friends with Heyman."

"But if he could help, maybe it would work." She looked at him. "I think we should consider it. Our only other option is your boss."

He sighed. "Alright. I will tell Hunter we will think about it. But we want to talk to Jerry. Hunter can keep Heyman at bay while we do." She nodded. He sighed and walked over to the door. He opened it and Hunter and his men came in.

"Have you decided?" Hunter asked him.

"We have." Dean replied. "And we want to talk to Jerry also."

"He can't protect you like I can." Hunter said to them.

"I know." Dean replied. "We want to think about it." He looked at Hunter. "How do we know we can trust you? I want to talk to Jerry and get his opinion on things."

"You know Heyman is probably on his way here." Hunter said. "And he won't wait to take you back. He will kill you Dean and take Britt back. She is his property."

"She's not a possession. She's a person."

"I know but to Heyman, she is a possession." Hunter looked at them. "I get that you don't trust me. I understand that. But I am your only option to keep Heyman from killing you and taking Britt."

Dean sighed. He looked at Britt. He knew Hunter was probably right. While Jerry was powerful, it was nothing compared to Hunter and Vince. "Alright. We will do what you ask but I want to speak with Jerry."

"Alright. I will set up for us to go somewhere and meet up. Somewhere that Heyman won't know about. But right now, we need to get you and Britt out of here before Heyman and his crew show up."

Dean nodded and he and Britt quickly got ready to go. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. That Hunter was on the up and up. And this would help him and Britt be together.

They left the hotel and headed to Hunter's private jet. Hunter had made sure that Heyman didn't see them. Once they got to Vegas, Vince could call him and tell him that they had them. He called Jerry also and told him to meet them in Vegas. Hopefully things would work out like Vince wanted. And Heyman would be gone.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and Britt sat on Hunter's plane as they headed toward Vegas. Hunter had promised that he could speak with Jerry once they got there. He hoped he would keep his word. He looked at Britt and took her hand. He would do whatever he had to do to keep her safe.

"Alright. Vince is meeting us at his estate and we will discuss things." Hunter said looking at them. "Heyman and his men are in Aruba and have no idea we have left yet. So, we have time."

"Great." Dean replied turning his attention back to Britt.

Hunter smiled. Everything was working out like he and Vince wanted. Heyman would soon be out of the picture and everything would be theirs.

They arrived in Las Vegas a short while later and headed to Vince's estate. They pulled up to the house and headed in.

"I'm glad you found them, Hunter." Vince said to him. He looked at Dean and Britt. "Don't worry. I'm going to help you stay together."

"How?" Dean asked.

He looked at him. "Do you feel lucky?" He asked him. "Do you believe you can win another fight?"

"Against who?" Dean asked.

"Randy. Do you believe you can beat him?" Vince asked.

"I can beat anyone." He replied.

Vince smiled. "We will see." He replied. "You will fight Randy tonight. If you win, then I will talk to Heyman about Britt."

"How will that help you get rid of Heyman?" Dean asked.

"It's easy. Heyman will take the money for Britt and when he does, he will find out its fake money and the police will take care of the rest." Vince replied. He had more in store but he had to get Heyman to accept the offer first. "You just focus on winning your match." He looked at him. "Now, I have a hotel room for you and Britt to stay in. Once Jerry gets here, I will tell him which room you are in and you can talk to him."

"Alright." Dean said as he took Britt's hand and they followed one of Vince's men to their room. He looked at her once they were there. "Are you okay with this?"

"Am I okay with you having to fight? No. But I want to be with you." She said walking over to him. "I don't want anyone else. I just hate that you have to fight."

He sighed and kissed her. "I would do anything for you. Don't you know that by now?"

"Yes."

"I would fight anyone to be with you. I love you Britt. More than anything in the world."

"I love you too." She said softly as he kissed her. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss as they headed over to the bed. He laid her down on it and helped her remove her clothes. They were soon lost in each other as they made love.

Jerry arrived at the hotel and headed up to Vince's suite. He had to talk with Dean and get the whole story about what was going on.

"Mr. McMahon is waiting for you." Dave said when Jerry walked up with his men.

"Thank you." Jerry said as he opened the door and walked in. He saw Vince sitting down with Hunter. "Where is Dean?"

"He and Britt are in another room." Vince replied. "He wants to speak with you."

"Which room?" Jerry asked.

"Room 4578." Vince replied.

"Thanks." Jerry said walking out with his men and toward Dean's room. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Jerry." Dean said when he opened the door.

"Yes and you have some explaining to do." Jerry said walking in. He saw Britt sitting on the bed. "You both have some explaining to do."

Dean sighed and sat by Britt. "When I won that fight and a night with her, I fell in love. I couldn't leave her to Heyman and let him do whatever he wanted. I knew the only way to save her was to run with her. And I did."

Jerry looked at them both. "Dean, do you know how much trouble this caused? Heyman is not happy. Britt is his property."

"She's not." Dean replied. "She's not property. She's a person."

"I know. But Heyman thinks she's his property." He looked at Britt. "Well, I've heard Dean's side. Do you feel the same about him?"

Britt looked at Dean and then Jerry. "I do. I love him. And I want to be with him."

Jerry sighed. "Alright. I will talk to Vince and then Heyman. I can't promise anything but I will try."

"Vince said he was going to take care of it." Dean replied. "He just wants me fight."

"Fight who?"

"Randy. I have to fight Randy and win."

"Dean, I don't think you should do that. You don't know what Vince has planned. It could be something different than what he told you."

"I have to. I have to do whatever I have to do for Britt."

Jerry sighed again. "Let me speak with Vince and see about this." Dean nodded as Jerry walked out.

Jerry motioned for his men to follow him and he walked back to Vince's suite. He was shown in and saw Vince and Hunter there. "I want to speak with you about this deal you made with Dean."

"He accepted it Jerry." Vince replied. "He wants that girl and he agreed to fight Randy."

"Is this fight to the death?" Jerry asked.

"No. If he wins, I will help him." Vince smiled as the door opened and Heyman walked in.

"Well, I see my enemies are here to take my property." Paul said to them. "Where is Britt? She belongs to me."

"She is safe." Vince replied. "And you won't get her yet."

"What do you want Vince?" Paul asked.

"I have Dean booked in a fight against Randy tonight. I told him if he wins, I will pay you whatever you want for Britt."

Paul smirked. "You can't afford what I want." He replied. "But I'll make a deal with you and Ambrose. If he can win a fight to the death against Brock, I will let Britt go freely. But if he loses, he dies."

Vince looked at him. This was what he expected Paul to say. "Deal. Instead of fighting Randy tonight, he will fight Brock to the death."

"No!" Jerry yelled. "I can't let you do that."

"It's not up to you." Paul replied. "Dean stole my property and now he has to pay for that. You know the rules."

Jerry sighed. "Isn't there another way?"

"No." Paul replied. "Now, I expected Britt to be brought to the ring tonight. She will sit by me during the match. And if Dean wins, he will get to leave with her. But if he doesn't, he dies and she is forever mine." He stood up. "See you all then." He motioned for his men to follow him and they walked out.

Jerry looked at Vince. "You had this planned the whole time didn't you?"

Vince smiled. "Yes." He replied. "I knew Dean would agree to anything to get Britt." He looked him. "You will not see him until the fight tonight. I won't let you ruin this. I have a plan, Jerry and it will work."

Jerry sighed. "You expected me to let Dean be blindsided?"

"Yes." Hunter said standing up. He motioned for Randy and Batista to come closer. "Make sure Mr. Lawler and his men don't ruin our plan."

"Of course." Dave said as they followed them out.

Jerry knew with Vince's men watching them, there was no way he or any of his men could warn Dean. He could only hope Dean would win. It was his only option. He prayed Dean wouldn't be killed in this fight. He couldn't take it if another fighter died.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later, Hunter escorted Dean and Britt to the ring where the fight would take place. "Dean, you can go and get ready." He said as Paul walked up. "Britt, you will be with Paul until the after the fight."

Dean looked at Paul and then Hunter. "What's going on?" He asked.

Hunter smiled. "Well, there has been a change in everything. You will not be fighting Randy." He replied. "You will be fighting Brock to the death."

Britt looked at him and then Dean. "No, I won't let that happened." She said.

Paul grabbed her and motioned for Cesaro. "You have no say in the matter. You are my property and you will be forever unless lover boy here can beat Brock." He smirked. "But we know Brock doesn't lose."

She looked at Dean. "Please, don't do this. Back out and leave with Jerry. I will be fine. I couldn't take it if you died."

He walked over to her. "I'm not leaving you. I will do whatever I have to do to." He leaned in and kissed her. "Even fight to the death with Brock Lesner." He looked at Hunter and Paul. "I'll go get ready." He kissed Britt again and walked to the back.

Britt watched him walk away. She hoped this turned out the way she wanted. That Dean would win and she would be free. But she couldn't stop the feeling she had that it wouldn't go that way. That the kiss they just shared would be their last.

"It's time to sit." Paul said to her and pulled her over to his section. He smiled as he sat down. Brock was his best fighter. There was no way Dean would beat him. He would thank Vince later for setting this up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the underground fight." Justin Roberts said to the crowd. "Our main event tonight is Brock Lesner vs. Dean Ambrose in a fight to the death. So please enjoy the night." He said as he stepped out of the ring and let the first fighters step up.

Seth headed to the back to see Dean. "I'm sorry man." He said to him.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Dean asked him. "I could have ran with her again."

Seth sighed. "I'm sorry. Hunter and Vince had us watched and we couldn't warn you." He looked at him. "Is she worth this Dean? Is she worth that you might die tonight?"

Dean looked at him. "She's worth everything. I don't care what I have to do. I will win tonight and I will get her. But if I don't, it was worth it. The time I've had with her, is worth it. Now, I have to do this. I have a fight to win."

"Dean, be careful please." He said as he watched Dean walk toward the ring. He sighed and headed out to sit with Jerry.

"Did you talk to him?" Jerry asked. "Did you tell him to back out of this and leave? Leave that girl alone."

"He won't. He isn't backing down from this. He's willing to do whatever he has to do."

Jerry sighed. "Then I hope he can win. Otherwise, we will be watching him die soon." Seth nodded and looked across the ring at Paul and Vince. He hated them both. His eyes then went to Britt. He blamed her for this. If she had just told Dean to leave, he would have and it would be done.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for our final fight of the night." Justin Roberts said. "First from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing 225, Dean Ambrose."

Dean came through the walkway and got into the ring. He looked at Britt. She was his reason. She was worth everything he was about to go through. And if he wanted to be with her and keep her safe, he would have kill Brock in this fight.

"And his opponent, from South Dakota weighing 265, Brock Lesner." Brock smirked as he came through the walkway and got into the ring. He knew he would win and Ambrose was his next victim. He had a long list of guys he had killed in fights to the death. Now he was about to add another Lawler guy to that list.

Brock walked forward and met Dean in the center of the ring as the referee walked up too. He looked at Dean. "Hope you kissed her goodbye. Because I'm going to enjoy killing you now and enjoy having her later."

Dean looked at him. Brock had the weight advantage, he had the strength, but he was slow. If Dean could use that to his advantage, he thought he might have a chance. In the crowd, Britt sat with tears flowing down her cheeks. She loved him. He knew she did and if he couldn't have her, he would rather be six foot under. The bell rang and he knew he was possibly taking his last steps. Brock grinned a sickening grin. The big brut loved this kind of match. He fed off the blood of others and killing brought no remorse. It excited him. Entertained him. He struck, out to end it quickly and top his own record of how fast he could kill a man. Dean felt a direct blow to his temple and all went black. He was blind, stuck in darkness and he felt himself waver. He felt like he was falling. Felt as though he had already failed. He saw pictures of important moments of his life. He saw Brit. Saw the way she smiled at him. Felt the way she kissed him.

He could not give in to the abyss that wanted him so badly. He fought even though his knees buckled. He struggled to stay conscience, to stay alive and most importantly, to stay on his feet. Slowly, his vision returned. Foggy and not at all focused. Another hard fist from Brock. He turned his head, felt the pain in his jaw. His tooth broke and rolled around in his mouth. He fell to his knees, catching himself only by his fists. His eyes fell on Paul. He grinned satisfied, draped his arm around Britt, whispered something in her ear then kissed her cheek. The hollow defeated gaze that turned his way appeared so hopeless, so final. Something in him snapped. Something inside could no longer ponder right and wrong. Moral guidelines no longer existed and a surge of energy came from the pit of his stomach, triggering a temper unlike any he had ever experienced before. He stood on his feet. Fists clenched and waited for the beast to stomp his way. Brock was livid that he had survived his hardest blows and he cursed, telling him it would be last time he got back up.

Love fueled his next actions. Paul had caused it. He had insisted. So, he did not feel bad for his quick movement that caught Brock off guard. He did not blink when his arms wrapped around the monsters neck, jolted it to side, snapping it. He released the lifeless form and his eyes glared at his enemy, daring him to step up and become his next victim.

"And your winner, Dean Ambrose." The announcer said raising his hand.

Britt clapped and stood up. She couldn't describe the relief she felt that Dean was the winner. Paul looked at Dean and growled. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He pulled Britt by her arm and pulled her to the back. Dean watched and got out of the ring and headed to the back. Vince motioned for the guys to remove Brock's body. It wasn't exactly how he wanted this to go. But he couldn't deny he was happy that Brock was dead. That would put Batista and Randy list in line.

"I won." Dean said when he caught up with Paul. "She doesn't belong to you anymore."

Paul turned to face him. "Is that what you think?" He said holding Britt's arm tight.

"Yes. We had an agreement. I win this fight and Britt is out of your organization and with me." Dean looked at Britt who looked scared but he knew she was happy he had won. "I always thought you were a man of your word."

"I am." Paul said motioning for Cesaro who was behind him. "I'm a man of my word. You can have her." He said as a shot rang out and Dean watched as Britt fell to the ground. Paul looked at him. "But I never said you could have her alive."

Paul laughed and walked out the door with Cesaro. Satisfied that he had made sure that Dean wouldn't really Britt. It was the ultimate revenge for him taking off with her in the first place.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Dean rushed to Britt's side and saw that Paul had shot her in the chest. He pressed a towel to the wound and called for help. Seth and the others rushed in with the paramedics.

"What the hell happened?" Hunter asked as he rushed in.

Dean looked at him as the paramedics worked on Britt and started the IV. "You tell me. I did what you all wanted. I fought for her and I killed a man. She was supposed to be able to leave with me."

"I'm sorry. We had no idea that Paul was going to do this."

"You should have protect her." Dean said walking over to the paramedics. "How is she?"

"Critical. We have to get her to the hospital." Dean nodded and followed it out and into the ambulance with her.

Jerry looked at Vince and Hunter. "You two should make this right. Paul should pay for this. This isn't how we work in this business. We all have an agreement. This isn't it." He motioned for his men to follow him out and they got into the limo and headed to the hospital.

Vince looked at Hunter. "This wrong has to be made right." He said to him. "If we want to continue with doing business with Lawler, we have too. And I want Paul gone anyway. We just got rid of his top guy. Now it's time to take out the rest."

"I agree. But we have to play this very close with Heyman. He's unpredictable. This proves it." Vince nodded. "I will see what plans we can come up with."

"Good." Vince said walking away. Jerry Lawler was one of his most powerful allies and he couldn't ruin that. He was more valuable to him than Heyman was.

Paul walked into his suite and smiled. While he hated that Brock, his top fighter, was dead. He had made sure Dean would lose Britt anyway. "This fight tonight was a setback." He said to Cesaro, Ryback and Curtis Axel. "Brock was the best fighter and now he's dead. One of you must step up and take his place. We can't have weak links."

"Any of us can do it." Cesaro replied.

"Good." He replied He looked at Ryback. "Do you have something to say?"

He looked at Paul. "Was killing Britt necessary?"

"Yes." He replied. "I had to send a message. Dean Ambrose stole what was mine. And while he won the match, he still had to pay for taking her to begin with. And that was the price." He looked at his men. "I will not be made a fool of. Keep that in mind." He walked over to the desk and sat down. He had to make his next plan.

Dean sat in the waiting room with Jerry and the others waited on word about Britt. He didn't understand what happened. He had won the match. Why would Heyman do this?

Jerry looked at Dean and sighed. "You know this was Heyman's backup plan." He said to him.

"What?"

"It's how he works. I thought with Vince in things he would keep his word and you could leave with her. But he wasn't going to let her go willingly."

"But you guys are all about keeping your word. I don't understand."

Jerry sighed. "We normally always keep our word. But when you ran off with Britt, Heyman was livid. He wasn't going to be made a fool of. He had to punish you for taking her. And regardless of your win, he got his revenge." He looked at Dean. "I'm sorry Dean. I really thought he would keep his word and let her go."

"Well he said he did keep his word. He just never said I could have her alive." He said looking toward the door where Britt was. He hoped and prayed she survived. He couldn't lose her after all of this.

Vince sat in his office trying to figure out his next move on Heyman. Brock's body had been disposed of and the ring ready for the next fight. Batista was up to fight Cesaro in two days.

"Any ideas?" Hunter asked walking in.

"Not yet." He said with a sigh. "I was thinking we just take him out. Be done with it."

"We can probably set that up. Maybe during the fight?"

Vince looked at him. "How would that work?"

"We get him in the back after the match and we just do it. We know Dave will win. Paul and Cesaro will be upset and it's the perfect moment."

"Alright. Set it up." Vince replied. Hunter nodded and headed out. Vince sighed. It seemed this was the only to get rid of Heyman.

Dean looked up as the doctor came out. "How is she?" He asked him.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm her fiancée. She has no other family."

"She's stable but still critical. We are rushing her to surgery to control the bleeding." He looked at Dean. "It's still touch and go. Be prepared for that."

Dean nodded and watched as the doctor walked back to the room. "She will be okay." He heard from beside him and saw Seth there. "She's strong right?"

"I hope so." Dean replied. He looked at Seth. "I saw you during the match. What were you thinking?"

"That I blamed Heyman, Vince and Britt for you being in that fight. Why couldn't you just leave her? Let her go back to Heyman and you could go back to your life. And you wouldn't have been in that fight."

"I could never let her go." He replied. He looked at Seth. "I told you. She was worth everything. I wouldn't trade it for anything. She's the girl I love more than anything. I would have walked through fire for her." He sighed. "Seth, you don't understand. You haven't felt that way about someone before. She is my world. My everything. And I would kill anyone who got the way."

Seth nodded and let the subject drop. Dean was right. He had never felt like Dean or Roman about a girl. Both of them had followed their hearts for the girls they loved. And while he was mad that Dean was put in the situation. He was proud of Dean for following his heart. He just hoped now that Britt lived and she and Dean got their chance.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Dean sat by Britt's bedside hoping she would wake up. He didn't understand why she wasn't yet. The doctor said everything went fine with the surgery and she should wake up. He sighed and kissed her hand. "Please wake up. I need you here with me. We have been through so much and our story isn't over." He said to her. He heard a knock on the door and turned to it. He saw Seth standing there. "What do you want now?" He asked him.

"I came to make you go get something to eat. I'll stay with her." Seth said walking in.

"I'm not leaving her. I'm not giving anyone a chance to finish her off." He replied.

"I figured that was what you would say." Seth said to him. "So, I brought reinforcements." He opened the door and Edie and Roman walked in.

"What are you doing here Roman?" Dean asked.

"Seth called and told us about Britt. We wanted to be here for you." Roman replied.

"Why?" He looked at Roman and Seth. "Why would either of you want to be here? You both have made your feelings quite clear on this matter. And I don't need you here."

Edie looked at the guys. "Dean, we wanted to be here for you and for Britt. I liked her immediately. And I care about you both." She looked at Roman and Seth. "And you two should apologize to Dean for how you acted. Can't you both see how much he loves her?"

Roman sighed. "Dean, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't help more in Miami. But I was trying to protect my girl. But I should have supported you more and I'm sorry I wasn't."

"Thank you." Dean said without looking at him.

Seth sighed and stepped forward. "I'm sorry Dean. I shouldn't have blamed her for you being in that fight. That I blamed her for all you had to do. I'm sorry. I should have supported you and realized that you loved her. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." He replied.

"Now, I'm going to make Dean eat. Why don't you both stand guard outside?" Edie said to them. They nodded and headed to the hallway.

Paul looked up as Cesaro walked in. "News?" He asked him.

"Britt is alive." He said to him. "She survived that bullet."

"Damn it." Paul said getting up. "That was not suppose to happen. I want Ambrose to pay for what he did and that means he lives the rest of his life without Britt." He thought for a minute before looking at Curtis Axel and Ryback. "You two go to the hospital and finish the job. I don't care how you have to do it. Just finish her off." Both nodded and walked out. He turned to Cesaro. "You have a fight to get ready for." He nodded and walked to get ready. Paul sighed. He would make sure everything went his way. He wasn't about to lose.

Vince looked at Hunter. "Everything set up for the fight?"

"Yes. When Dave wins, we will lure Heyman backstage and do it there. Then dump the body."

"Excellent. I want this business with Heyman done." Hunter nodded and walked out with the others to get everything ready.

Vince smiled. All was falling into place. Soon he would have the market on the Las Vegas fighting scene.

Edie sat in the room with Dean making sure he ate the food she brought. "You don't have to stay here. You should be with Roman." Dean said to her.

"I should but I want to be here. Dean, I wanted to apologize to you myself about Miami. I tried to get Roman to not make you leave. But he wanted to protect me."

"I know that." Dean sighed. "I don't begrudge Roman trying to protect you. But I needed my friend to help me protect the woman I love and he wouldn't do that. Despite all we had been through, he wouldn't do that. Then you have Seth. Through my whole fight he blamed Britt for it. He thought she convinced me to fight. She didn't. I fought because it was the only to protect her and have her with me always. I would do it again in a minute. I would do everything again in a minute. Because she's worth it all. She's worth everything. I would do anything for her. She's my world."

Edie couldn't help but smile. "I know that feeling. And Roman does too. He did the same for me." She sighed. "But he didn't run away with me. He fought immediately for me."

"I know." He sighed. "But I didn't want to have to fight and it was obvious that Heyman wasn't going to let her go. I didn't want to wait for some fight. I wanted to be with her and I knew running was the only way. I can't lose her, Edie. I just can't."

"You won't lose her. The doctor said she was going to recover right?" He nodded. "Then don't worry. She will wake up."

"What if she doesn't?" He asked her. "What if she never wakes up? What will I do?"

"You won't have to find out. She will wake up." He nodded and turned his attention back to Britt. He hoped she was right.

Seth looked over at Roman as they sat outside Britt's room. "Do you think Dean has really forgiven us?"

"I think so." He replied. "I feel bad that this happen to Britt and Dean but I can't help but be relieved that Edie is safe."

"I know you were just trying to protect her when you told Dean he could only stay one night with you. And I know deep down Dean understood that."

"Yeah." Roman replied. "But now we can do more by guarding them both and make sure nothing more happens to Britt."

Seth nodded. He knew Roman was right. This was what they could do for Dean.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Curtis Axel and Ryback arrived at the hospital and headed to ICU. Paul had told them to finish Britt off. If Dean was there, get him out of the room. He didn't want Dean dead anymore. He wanted him to live forever knowing he couldn't save Britt. They took the elevator to the ICU and walked toward the patients' room. They noticed no one was allowed back without permission. Curtis walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me." He said to the clerk.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked him.

"I'm here to see my sister, Britt Sloan."

She typed in the name and looked at the visitor list. "I'm sorry. Her visitors are restricted to being approved by her fiancee. What is your name?"

"Curtis Sloan." He replied.

"I"m sorry. You are not on the list. So, I can't let you back."

"Can I see her fiancee please?"

"I will ring back." She said picking up the phone and dialing back. She hung up and looked at him. "He is on his way out here."

Curtis nodded and waited for Dean to walk out. Once he had Dean out, then Ryback could sneak back and finish the job.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked him when he walked out of the ICU.

"I came to find out how Britt was." He replied. "Paul wanted to know. He does care about her you know." He smiled as he watched Ryback sneak back when the door was open. Britt was unguarded and would be dead soon.

"He cares about her?! Where was that concern when he shot her? When he tried to take her away from me? When he saw a beautiful, vulnerable girl and used her loneliness against her? He's a monster! A pathetic excuse of a human being. And if I get the chance, I'll make sure I put him in the ground for this."

"I would watch that temper if I were you." He said with a smile. "Wouldn't want it getting you into trouble."

Dean moved closer to him. "Get out of here right now or you will be exiting this place through the window."

Axel smiled as he turned to go. "Beware Dean. Paul is far from done." He said walking away.

Ryback waited for the door to the ICU to open and he slipped inside. He hated that he had to kill Britt but he had his orders. He walked through the ICU looking for the room. "What the hell do you want?" He heard from behind him. He turned to see Seth standing there.

"I came to find out how Britt is for Paul." He said covering. He hoped he could get around Seth and do the job.

"You or Heyman have no right to know how she is. Dean is the only person who should have that information."

"Despite everything, Paul cares about Britt. He has been like a father to her for two years now. He does care."

"I don't believe that." Seth replied. "And you should leave. You and anyone in your organization is not welcome here. So leave."

Ryback looked at him. "You can't throw me out. I can take you any time."

"Leave." He heard from the other direction and saw Roman there. "I can make you leave and I will."

Ryback looked at Seth and Roman. He knew it was useless to try to get to Britt now. "I'll go but be warned. Paul has a long reach and he isn't done yet." He turned and walked away.

Roman looked at Seth as Dean walked back in. "What's going on?" Dean asked them.

"Ryback was here. He wanted to know about Britt." Seth said to him.

Dean looked at him. "I can't believe it. This was a set up." He said to them.

"A set up?" Roman asked.

"Axel being here and wanting to talk to me. Then Ryback here. Paul is trying to finish Britt off. She can't stay here. He will keep trying."

Roman looked at him. "Talk to Jerry and get him to help you move her to another hospital somewhere."

"Yeah." He said taking out his phone. "Can you both stay here and guard her while I go see him?"

"Sure." Seth replied. Dean nodded and walked out. He realized he had to talk to Jerry in person.

He arrived at the hotel where Jerry was staying and headed to the suite. He knocked and was shown in. "Dean, what can I do for you?" Jerry asked him.

"I want to move Britt to another hospital somewhere else. Heyman is trying to finish her off. He had Axel and Ryback come to the hospital today and try to do it."

Jerry looked at him. "Alright. I will arrange for her to be moved to a hospital in Houston under an assumed name. That way it's not traceable. Give me a few hours to set it up and then you both will be on your way."

"Thank you." Dean replied to him.

"You're welcome." He replied. "Dean, if you had came to me in the beginning, I would have helped you. You and the others are like my sons. I want to protect you. I get that you love this girl and I get the feeling you want to leave this business and be with her?" Dean nodded. "I figured. I will help you but you have to come to me with your problems."

"I will."

"Good. Now go back to the hospital and I will make the arrangements." Dean nodded and headed out. Jerry picked up the phone and made the arrangements.

Vince and Hunter sat in the office with the news that Heyman had tried to finish Britt off. It was time to end him once and for all. They got ready and headed to the arena where the fight would be held. He looked at Batista. "You win against Cesaro and we will kill Heyman after."

"I will win." Dave said as he headed to get ready.

Vince and Hunter took their seats as the people started entering. They knew Jerry and his organization wasn't putting a fighter in this one due to what had happened. And they had excused them. The fight started and they watched Batista and Cesaro fighting. The final punch was thrown and Batista stood over Cesaro the winner.

Paul growled in frustration and headed to the back. He couldn't believe that Cesaro had lost. "You were my next prized champion. Now you disappoint me. You better win the next one or you're gone." He said as they got their stuff together.

"Wait, Paul." Vince said walking up.

"Yes, Vince." Heyman said with disdain.

"I want to talk to you. We have to settle this business with Lawler and his guys."

"What's to settle? She was my property and I kept my word to Ambrose. I said he could have her. I just never said he could have her alive."

Vince looked at him and motioned for Randy to step up. "Paul, you have been a thorn in my side for years. Now it's time to settle it all. You should have kept your word and let Dean leave with that girl. But you didn't and now it's done. You are no longer welcome here. You will leave." He motioned and Randy raised the gun and shot him before anyone could blink.

Cesaro looked at them and Heyman. He was worried he would be next. "Leave now and forget this or you will be next." Cesaro nodded and rushed out. He turned to Hunter and the others. "Make the body disappear and I will tell Lawler this is done."

Hunter nodded and motioned for the others. They removed the body and headed out.

Jerry sighed as they sat on the plane heading to Texas. He knew about the fight that night so he made sure they would move Britt during it. That way no one will know she was moved. He looked at Dean who sat by Britt's bed in the back of the plane. He had hired a private nurse to accompany them to Texas to make sure Britt was okay. He had a hospital room all ready for her in Houston and arranged for Dean to stay with her. It was time to put Las Vegas behind them for now.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

They arrived in Houston and were taken the hospital. Dean didn't understand why Britt wasn't awake yet.

"We will do some tests and get a more in depth profile." The doctor said to him. Dean nodded as they did the test.

"I don't understand. She should be awake. They said she was fine."

"Just relax." Edie said to him. "I"m sure she will wake up."

"She has too. We have a life planned."

"She will wake up." She said again. She hoped she would wake up.

"Alright we have located the issue" The doctor said walking in a little while later. "We found a clot and we have to dissolve it. Once we do, she will wake up and I believe fine. She is still very critical but I believe she will be fine." He looked at Dean. "I need your consent to do the surgery." Dean nodded and signed the paper. "I will let you know when she is out of surgery."

Dean nodded. "See? She will be fine." Edie replied. He nodded and sat down. He hoped Heyman was paying for this.

Jerry looked at Seth and Roman and his other guys. "Heyman is taken care of. He is dead and his body is disappearing."

"Good. He deserves that." Seth replied. "Now what?"

"Now, Dean can build his life with Britt and not worry about anyone coming after them. I have thought about this and I'm letting Dean go from the organization. I will give him enough money to provide for him and Britt. And a job lead with an legitimate company."

"Here in Houston?" Roman asked.

"Anywhere he wants go." He stood up. "Now, I need to go talk to him about this. Jey and Jimmy you stay here. Cena, guard outside. Seth and Roman you both are free to go."

"We are going to see Dean as well." Seth replied. Jerry nodded and they headed toward the hospital.

Dean looked up as Jerry and the others walked in. "What are you doing here?" He asked them.

"I wanted to speak with you." Jerry said as he sat down by him. "I have thought about this. And I'm going to let you go. I will give you enough money for you and Britt to start a new life. And I can arrange a new job for you with an legitimate company. In any city you want to live in."

Dean looked at him. "You're going to do all of that for me?"

"Yes. You and Brit can have a great life together out of this business. So, all you have to do is say you accept and it's all yours."

Dean looked at him and then toward the doors where Britt was having surgery. "I accept. She deserves a life outside of this business."

"Good. Then once you decide on a city, let me know and we will get everything done." He said standing up. "Dean, I hope you and Britt are happy." He nodded at him and walked out.

"Mr. Ambrose." The doctor said walking in.

"Yes, how is Britt?" He asked him.

"She's stable. We dissolved the clot in the brain and she should wake up soon. We saw no other issue with her. The repair to the heart and everything from the gun shot is healing. So, once she wakes up, we will know more. But she's in stable condition."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course." The doctor said and lead him to the room where Britt was. "She will wake up. Believe that."

He nodded and sat down by her. He took her hand in his. "Okay, this is enough. You have been asleep long enough. It's time for you to wake up and start our life together. So, wake up. Wake up and let me see those beautiful eyes." He felt someone squeeze his hand and he looked at the bed. He smiled when he saw her awake. "I knew that was all you needed."

"You're very demanding." She said softly.

"Only with you." He smiled and kissed her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault." She replied. "You couldn't have known."

"Still." He said to her. "I have news." He said changing the subject. He didn't want them to talk about what happened yet. He wanted her to recover more.

"About what?" She said as he gave her something to drink. "Thanks."

"Jerry is letting me out of this business. And you and I are going to have a new life. We just have to pick a city." He looked at her. "I know you just had surgery and just woke up. But did you have a city in mind?"

She looked at him. "Somewhere away from it all."

He sighed. "How about Miami? We could be close to Edie and Roman. I know she's anxious to get to know you better. You would have a friend there."

"Alright. Miami is good." He nodded and kissed her.

"Now that we have that out of the way, you should rest some more. You just had major surgery twice in two days." She nodded and was soon asleep.

Once she was, he headed out to the waiting room to talk to Roman and everyone. "How is she?" Edie asked.

"She's awake." He replied. She smiled and hugged him.

"See? I told you she would wake up." She replied.

"Yeah." He said. He turned to Roman. "Britt and I talked about moving to Miami. I hope you're okay with that."

"Yeah." Roman replied. "It would be nice to have you guys near and I'm sure Edie and Britt will be good friends."

"I know we will." Edie replied. "And you two have to get married. We can plan a small ceremony."

Dean looked at her. "Can you stay with Britt? I have something I need to do."

"Sure." Edie said with a puzzled look.

"Thanks" He said as he rushed off. He had to see Jerry and then he had a stop to make.

Dean arrived at Jerry's house and headed in. He walked into the office. "I assume you made your choice?" Jerry asked when he walked in.

"I have. Britt and I want to go to Miami."

"Done." Jerry said as he walked over to his safe. He got out some cash and put it on the desk. "I'm giving you the same amount I gave Roman to start your new life. Two million dollars. That includes the money you won in the fights. I will contact Ric in Miami and he will have a job waiting for you." He put the money in a bag and handed it to Dean. "I wish you and Britt nothing but the best."

"Thank you." Dean said. He turned to Jerry. "I need one last thing."

"Name it." Jerry replied.

"I want to marry Britt today. Can you arrange that?"

"Yes. I will have the judge and everything at the hospital." Dean nodded before walking out. He had one more stop to make and then back to the hospital. He pulled up to the jewelry store and headed in. He wanted the perfect ring when he asked Britt to marry him.

"Can I help you sir?" The clerk asked him.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." Dean said. "I want something different." He said as he looked around the store. He stopped when he came upon a 1.5 canary yellow asscher cut diamond engagement ring. "That's it. It's perfect."

"It is." She smiled. "And it comes with a diamond eternity wedding band."

"Great." He replied. "I will also need a wedding for me"

"Okay." The clerk said. "This a cigar style band. We have plain or one with crosses on it."

"Plain please." He said to her. She nodded.

"Any engraving?"

"On the engagement ring, have forever yours, Dean. On my band, forever yours, Britt."

"Okay. Give us a few minutes." He nodded and looked around as the rings were engraved. In a few short hours, he would be married to Britt. And they would begin their life together.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Dean walked into the hospital and headed to the ICU where Britt was. He saw the doctor as he did. "Doctor, can I speak with you?"

"Of course." The doctor said to him.

"I want to marry Britt today. My boss is arranging everything and I'd hoped the hospital would be okay with it."

"Of course we would be." The doctor smiled. "But we don't allow decorations."

"That's fine. I have the rings and once the judge gets here, we will be married." The doctor nodded and Dean walked into Britt's room. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey." She said when she saw him. "I wondered where you went."

"Well, I had something to take care." He smiled and sat down by her. "I went to see Jerry and I got everything done for us to move to Miami. But there is one thing that I want to do before we go." He smiled and opened the black velvet box. "Britt, I love you more than anything in the world. And I would be honored if you would marry me."

She smiled a big smile and nodded. "Of course I will marry you." He smiled and slid the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." She said to him.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied. "I also have one more surprise. We are getting married today."

"Today? With me looking like this?"

"I think you're beautiful and I don't want to wait any longer to marry you."

She looked at him. "Alright. Let's get married today." He smiled and kissed her.

Roman looked up as Jerry walked in the waiting room. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Jerry replied. "I just have the judge and the marriage license for Britt and Dean to get married today."

"I knew it." Edie smiled. "I will go get the bride ready." She said as she walked into the room. "Alright, Groom, get out while I make the bride beautiful."

Dean laughed and kissed Britt. "Alright." He said walking out.

Edie smiled and turned to Britt. "Let's make you beautiful on your wedding day."

"This isn't exactly how I saw my wedding but I don't want to wait to marry him."

"That's good." She smiled. "And he loves you. And once you get out of here and you both are in Miami, we are going to be great friends." Britt nodded. Edie smiled and fixed her hair and makeup. "Now, you're perfect."

Britt smiled as the door opened. "Are we ready?" The judge said walking in with Dean.

"I'm ready." Britt replied.

"Alright. I just need you to sign this." He said handing her some papers and a pen. She read them over and signed. "Alright. Then let's get you two married."

Dean smiled and stood beside Britt as Seth, Roman and Edie took their place near them. "We are gathered here today to join in marriage Britton Sloan and Dean Ambrose. Dean, do you take Britt to be your wife? To love and cherish her forever?"

"I do." Dean said as he looked at her.

"Britt, do you take Dean to be your husband? To love and cherish him forever?"

"I do." She replied.

"The rings." He said as he took them. "The wedding ring is a visible symbol of an invisible bond. It has no beginning or ending. Dean, take the ring and place it on Britt's finger and say I, Dean, take you, Britt to be my wife and join my life with yours."

"I, Dean take you, Britt to be my wife and join my life with yours." He said as he slid the ring on her.

"Britt, take this ring and place it on Dean's finger and say I, Britt, take you, Dean, to be my husband and join my life with yours."

"I, Britt, take you, Dean to be my husband and join my life with yours." She said as she slid the ring on his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Dean smiled and kissed her. "And you're married." He said as he took the paperwork. "I will file all of this immediately and congratulations." He said before walking out.

"This is so great." Edie replied. "We will definitely celebrate after you get out of here and to Miami."

"Thanks." Britt smiled.

"Well, we will leave you alone" Seth said to them and he and the others walked out.

Britt looked at Dean. "So, when will I get out of here?"

"Not for a few days. So, how about we celebrate our marriage by looking for a house in Miami. Jerry me two million dollars to start our life together."

"Two millions dollars?" She said. "That's a lot of money. But I don't want an overpriced house just because we can afford. I want something that suits us."

He smiled. "I know and that's why I love you." He said before kissing her. He got the laptop that was nearby and pulled up some real estate sites. "So how many bedrooms did you want?"

"Three. One for us and then two more for any kids we have or guest rooms."

"Alright." He agreed and put the information in the search. "How about this one?" He moved the laptop to show her. "It's a three bedroom, two bathroom house in a gated community. It has been recently remodeled. It's perfect." He moved the mouse around and showing her every picture of the house that was on the site.

"It's perfect." She said with a smile.

"Good. I will contact them and get everything done. So by the time you're out of here, the house will be ready. I will have Edie and Roman handle things in Miami." She nodded.

She had to smile as he made plans for their future. She couldn't believe all of this was happening. And she couldn't wait until she was better and out of the hospital and they were starting their life together in Miami.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Warning:Sexual Content.

* * *

One month later, Dean and Britt arrived in Miami together. He had been there a few times over the last month getting things ready for Britt to come there. "I know you will love what we did to the house. Seth and Roman really helped and Edie too. She made sure the kitchen was big and all done."

"Good." She smiled as they walked off the airplane shuttle and toward the car.

"There is also a very nice SUV waiting for you at the house too. All you have to do is get a Florida driver license."

"Great." She smiled. "I'm so glad everything is taken care of. It gives me one less thing to worry about it."

"What are you worried about?" He asked as they got into his car.

"Being a wife I guess. Having a life that's mine. Sharing it with someone as great as you. I just don't want to disappoint you in anyway. We will be living together always and be together. I guess I'm just worried I will be a bad wife."

He took her hand and kissed it. "You could never disappoint me. And I can't see you being a bad wife. I've never been married before either. So it will take some time for me to get use to it all also. But as long we have each other and we continue to be honest and loving to each other. That's all we need."

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Good. Now relax and get ready to see your new house." He smiled as they drove toward it. It didn't take long for them to get there. He pulled into the garage before she could see anything. "Alright. Let's go see your new house."

He opened her car and helped her out. "This is your new SUV." He said pointing to the nice Range Rover sitting there. "Now, on to the house." He took her hand and they headed inside.

"Oh my god, it's perfect." She said when she walked in. "I mean, it's perfect."

He smiled and kissed her. "I'm glad you think so. I was worried."

She turned to him. "You had nothing to worry about. I love it." She said before kissing him. She pulled away and smiled. "Are we alone or are there people waiting to surprise me?"

He laughed and smiled. "People waiting."

She laughed. "I figured. But after they leave, we are so celebrating our marriage and new home. I've finally been cleared by the doctor to be able to do that activity."

He smiled and kissed her. "Oh don't worry. I have something special planned." He took her hand and they headed into the living room.

"Surprise!" Everyone said when they walked in.

"You guys." Britt said to them with a smile. "This is amazing. Thank you all for this."

"Well, we had to make sure Dean made this house a home." Edie said hugging her.

"Well, thank you." She replied again.

A few hours later, Dean and Britt were alone in the house. "I still can't believe all of this." She said as they turned off the lights downstairs and set the alarm.

"I know." He smiled. "But it's true. We are married and free from all of that. We are together and we are never going to be apart." He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and smiled. "Now, let's head upstairs and I will show you my surprise." He picked her up and carried her upstairs. She giggled when he did.

He opened the door to the bedroom and walked in with her in his arms. "Oh my god, this is beautiful. You planned this?"

"I did." He smiled and put her down.

"It's perfect." She smiled when she saw the rose petals everywhere and the candles. She heard the soft music in the background.

"Well, it is technically our wedding night. So I wanted it to be perfect." He said walking over to the bed and handing her the box. "This is for you also."

She smiled and opened it. "Oh my god, it's beautiful." She said when she saw the white baby doll nightie.

"I was hoping you would like it. Edie picked it out."

"It's perfect." She smiled. "Now, give me a few to change" He nodded while she headed to the bathroom.

She quickly changed and headed back to the bedroom. She smiled at him as she walked in. "Wow, that looks amazing on you." He said as he walked over. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

She kissed him back and helped him remove his shirt. He kissed her neck and moved them over to the bed. He slid down one of the straps of the nightie. He kissed her shoulder and slid the other one down and kissed the other one. He let the nightie fall to the floor and kissed her lips again. He laid her down on the bed and pulled away long enough to finish removing his own clothes.

He joined her back on the bed and slowly kissed his way down her body. He took his time as he did. He wanted to make it last for as long as possible. She moaned as she felt his mouth on her breasts. He brought one of her nipples to his mouth. She moaned louder as he did.

"Oh god, that feels great." She said to him as he continued. He smiled against her skin and moved on her other one. He pulled away and kissed her stomach. He made his way down further. She moaned as she felt his mouth on her. "Oh, god, yes." She moaned out. She grabbed at the sheets as she felt his tongue inside her.

She felt herself getting close as he continued to please her. "Yes, oh god, yes. I'm cumming." She said as she came hard. She slowed her breath as he pulled away and moved up to kissed her. "God, that was amazing."

He smiled. "That was just the beginning. I'm going to make this last." He said as he kissed her again and moved to where he was on top of her. She felt him slid inside her. He slowly started moving in and out of her.

"Yes." She moaned out. "Oh god, harder." She said as he continued. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her causing him to go deeper inside her. "Oh god, harder."

He increased his pace as he continued to thrust into her. He pulled her up to him so she was straddling him. She barely had time to move when he had her on her back again and was thrusting into her. She moaned loudly as he did.

"Oh god, yes, yes. Harder. God, do it harder. This feels incredible." She said to him as he increased his pace. She felt herself getting close once more. "Faster. Oh god I love the feel of you inside me. Harder." She moaned out. "Yes, yes, oh god, I'm so close." She moaned out as he thrusted into her one more time and they both came hard.

He leaned down and kissed her and pulled out. "Wow, that was amazing" She said as they laid there. She moved closer to him.

He smiled and kissed her. "We are far from done." He said as he pulled her to him. They spent the rest of the night making love many times in many positions before finally falling asleep.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Six weeks later, Britt sat in the bathroom waiting for the test results. She had told no one she thought she might be pregnant not even Edie. She noticed the signs a few weeks before when she got sick a few times and then she was late. But it wasn't until she and Dean were making love when he commented that she felt different to him. It was then it dawned on her that she might be pregnant. So, she had brought a test that morning. She sighed when her phone timer went off and picked up the test.

"Pregnant, six weeks." The test said as she had gotten one that told you how far along you were. She sighed and picked up the phone. She knew she had to make an appointment with the doctor and find out all the details.

She sat in the doctor's office and filled out the forms. She wanted to know everything about the pregnancy so she could tell Dean that night. "Britt Ambrose." The nurse said to the room.

"Yes." Britt said as she got up. She followed the nurse to the exam room.

"I'm going to take your vital signs." The nurse said to her. Britt nodded as the nurse took her blood pressure, pulse and temperature. "Okay, put the gown on open at the front and the doctor will be in shortly." Britt nodded as the nurse left.

She quickly changed and sat on the exam table. "Mrs. Ambrose, I'm Doctor Shaw." The doctor said walking in.

"Hello." Britt said to her.

"So you think you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I took a home test and it said so."

"Alright. Let's do an exam and some blood work." The doctor said to her. She did an exam and then turned to Britt. "Well, I say you are pregnant. About six weeks."

"Are you sure?" Britt asked.

"Yes, I am." The doctor said. She looked over Britt's chart. "I see you recently were shot?"

"Yes, I was. Is that going to cause issues with the baby? I mean I was shot about two months ago."

"I don't see any problems. Everything with the baby is healthy and let's do the ultrasound." Britt nodded and laid back. The doctor got the ultrasound machine and put the gel on her stomach. Once she had, she moved the probe around. "Okay, everything looks good. Good strong heartbeat. Everything in the right place. And I was right. You are six weeks along." The doctor printed out the picture and gave it to Britt. "I see nothing to say you won't have an easy pregnancy. I will prescribe some prenatal vitamins and something for morning sickness. And I want to see you back in a month."

Britt nodded and took all the paper work from her. She quickly changed clothes and headed home. She had no idea how she was going to tell Dean they were going to have a baby and that the baby was conceived the night she came to Miami after being released from the hospital.

Dean sighed as he left work. He was enjoying his job with Flair Industries. He was thankful Jerry helped him get the job. He smiled as he drove toward the house. He couldn't wait to see Britt. He loved coming home and having her waiting for him. He pulled into the driveway and headed into the house. He stopped when he saw Britt waiting in the dining room.

"What's this?" He asked her.

"This is a romantic dinner for you and me." She smiled. "I made your favorite meal and I have something to tell you afterward."

"Alright." He said with a smile and walked over to her. He kissed her hello and sat down at the table.

After dinner, they headed to the living room where she put on some soft music. "So, are you going to tell me what you wanted to tell me?" He asked her as they sat there.

"I honestly am not sure how to tell you." She said as she took out the ultrasound photo. "But we're having a baby."

He looked at her and took the photo from her. "We're having a baby?"

"Yes, we're having a baby." She smiled. "We conceived the baby the night I came to Miami after being released from the hospital." She looked at him. "Are you happy or angry? Shocked? Or what?"

He looked at her and leaned in and kissed her. "I'm happy. I can't wait for this little one to be born."

"Really? I was so scared at how you might react."

"You never have to worry about that. I'm happy. So happy about this. I can't wait for our child. This is amazing. We did this. We made this little person. Yeah, it wasn't planned but the best things in life aren't planned." He said before kissing her. "We weren't planned and look at how great we turned out. So this is the best thing."

She smiled and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and they headed upstairs. She was so happy that he was happy about the baby. Now she could relax and just have an easy pregnancy.

A few weeks later, they gathered everyone at the house to announce the pregnancy. She hoped everyone was happy like they were. Dean had been so great to her since she told him about the baby. He took such great care of her.

"Are you ready to tell everyone?" She asked him as they walked outside.

"I am." He smiled and took her hand. "Everyone can I have your attention. Britt and I would first like to thank you for coming. And I'm sure you are all wondering why we asked you here. Well, Britt and I have some news that we hope you like. We're having a baby."

"What?" Edie said excitedly.

"We're having a baby." Britt smiled.

"This is amazing." Edie said hugging her and then Dean. "I'm so excited for you both. Oh we have to go shopping. We have to buy everything for that baby."

Roman laughed and looked at Dean. "Give my wife another reason to shop why don't you."

"Sorry." Dean laughed.

"Congratulations, man." Seth said hugging him. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." He replied. "It's unreal to know I'm going to be a father. I hope I don't suck at it."

"You won't." Roman replied. "You will be a great dad to that baby. Just wait and see."

"I hope so."

He looked around as Britt and Edie talked about the baby. And Roman and Seth talked about other things. He never knew falling and fighting for love would end like this. But he didn't regret it. Meeting and falling in love with Britt was the best thing in the world. He had fought for her and now they were happy and married and having a baby. This was what was missing from his life and now he couldn't imagine life without her.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

This is the final chapter of this story. I hope you have all enjoyed it and thank you for reading it. Please take time to review if you like. I hope you like this last chapter.

* * *

Epilogue: Eight Months Later

"Where is she?" Dean asked as he rushed into the hospital.

"She's back in labor and delivery." Roman replied. "Edie is with her."

Dean nodded and headed back. He rushed into the room. "Well, it's about time you got here dad." Edie said with a smile. "We would hate if you missed your son's birth."

"I'm sorry." Dean said rushing in and over to Britt. "I was on the site."

"It doesn't matter." Britt said. "You're here now" She smiled.

"And I will leave you guys." Edie said and headed out. She was expecting her and Roman's first child in three months.

Dean looked at Britt after Edie left. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and he's fine too. The doctor said I'm at nine centimeters on the last check so it's anytime." She smiled as the door opened.

"Well, I'm glad to see you made it." She said to Dean. "Let me check you." She did a quick exam and turned to Britt. "Well, you are at ten centimeters so let's deliver this baby." Britt nodded as they moved her to the delivery room.

"I'm really glad you're here with me." Britt said as she started to push as the doctor had told her.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He said as he held her hand.

"Alright, Britt. One more push and your son will be here." The doctor said. "That's it." She said as the baby was delivered. "And you have a healthy baby boy."

Britt smiled. "We have a boy." She said to Dean. He nodded as the doctor handed the baby to him and he handed him to Britt. "He's perfect."

"Yes, he is." Dean replied. "And he needs a name."

She looked at Dean and then at the baby. "Bentley. Bentley Gabriel Ambrose."

Dean looked at her and smiled. "I love it." He said as he kissed her and then the baby. "Welcome to the world, baby Bentley."

She smiled at him. "I think we have a room full of people who probably want to know." He nodded and headed out.

He walked out to the waiting room and smiled. "My son is here. Bentley Gabriel Ambrose. 7lbs. 10ozs. He's perfect." He said showing the photo he had taken.

"Oh my god, he's so cute." Edie replied. She looked at Dean and hugged him. "He's so cute and he looks like the perfect combination between you and Britt. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Dean smiled.

"Congrats man." Roman said hugging him. "Now why don't you go back to your wife and son and we will come in a bit and see that beautiful baby."

Dean nodded and headed back to Britt and his son. It still seemed so unreal that he was a father but he couldn't imagine anything better. He walked into the room and saw that both Britt and the baby were asleep. He smiled and sat down. Now life was perfect. They were a family and he knew they were worth the fighting for love he had to do.

Please Review!


End file.
